


Five Little Questions

by QAtheAuthoress74



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, During Canon, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, I Stan For Everyone But Viren, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Post-The Dragon Prince Season 3, Rayllum Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QAtheAuthoress74/pseuds/QAtheAuthoress74
Summary: After Callum and Rayla share their first mutual kiss the prince comes up with the clever idea to restart the Ask 5 Questions game. This time Rayla gets a turn to ask him questions too. It turns out to be a good plan to get one’s feelings across in a very big way.Snippets of their life before, during and after they bring Zym home.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	1. The Hero and the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Rayllum month! So, I honestly knew about this show since 2018 (before it premiered no less), but I never got around to watching it until a certain pandemic happenws in 2020. Because I was busy with real life and still obsessing over Bumblebee (2018) and HTTYD I just couldn’t find the time. Well, now with the later franchise over I now have a new thing (and ship) to thirst over. I just love TDP so much and Rayllum has consumed almost my entire life. Making a four-shot to satisfy my hunger for more TDP content until August when the ‘Art of’ book comes out just seemed like the logical answer. XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Dragon Prince. It belongs to Netflix, Wonderstorm and the ever-so brilliant minds of the writers, artists and everyone else in between.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set right at the end of 3x05 “Heroes and Masterminds” during the Rayllum kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q-A: Happy Rayllum month! So, I honestly knew about this show since 2018 (before it premiered no less), but I never got around to watching it until a certain pandemic happened in 2020. Because I was busy with real life and still obsessing over Bumblebee (2018) and HTTYD I just couldn’t find the time. Well, now with the later franchise over I now have a new thing (and ship) to thirst over. I just love TDP so much and Rayllum has consumed almost my entire life. Making a four-shot to satisfy my hunger for more TDP content until August when the ‘Art of’ book comes out just seemed like the logical answer. XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Dragon Prince. It belongs to Netflix, Wonderstorm and the ever-so brilliant minds of the writers, artists and everyone else in between.

☾ **Rayla** ☾

If someone were to ask me what I’d be doing almost exactly one month after going to the human kingdom of Katolis in order to assassinate its king and heir? My immediate answer would be that I had no idea.

Before the mission Runaan warned me and my teammates that thinking far ahead as an assassin instead of living in the moment was bad luck. I never saw Runaan as a superstitious sort, but he has- _had_ surprised me before. But if I did, hypothetically, thought of what I would be doing it might stray a wee bit far from reality.

If someone were also to tell me that I would be kissing the king’s step-son on the back of a desert Ambler under the light of the moon I’d tell them they needed to get their heads checked. Just like the first time I was proven completely wrong and I’ve never been happier to be wrong about something. That something was me in the arms of the bravest, kindest, most thoughtful, silliest dork in both the Human Kingdoms and Xadia combined.

Just to be clear, sharing a multitude of kisses with Callum wasn’t the thing that was wrong here. I was wrong for thinking it would never happen again after that not-so good moment from the previous night. But that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was feeling Callum’s lips against my own and becoming very tempted to comb my fingers through his hair. Would that be too soon? I wasn’t sure if I should take the initiative or wait until Callum did. Though, knowing him, it would probably take five months before he would muster up the courage. Sure he could face Moonshadow elf assassins, rapids, giant fish, angry mobs, giant illusion-leeches and spiders, storms, Dark Magic poisoning and angry, racist dragons but kissing? I had to beat him to it yesterday and then tell him it was fine tonight. Not that I mind him taking the direct approach anymore and I most certainly don’t right now.

For the first time in a very long time it was as close to perfect I could hope for. So of course something had to come in and disrupt the mood.

It could’ve been minutes, maybe even an hour when I felt something nudge at my right leg. Very reluctantly, I pulled myself back away from Callum to see what was going on. He had that momentarily confused (but cute) look until he noticed the direction my eyes were at and looked down with me. We both saw who the culprit responsible for ruining the mood was. Both of us had amused expressions.

Zym, the little cheeky dragon, had pressed his adorable front paws on my leg. Once he saw that he had our attention he let out a chittering sound with the back of his teeth.

“Aw, are yoo mad ‘cause we weren’t givin’ yoo enough attention, little one?” I asked while using the same motherly tone I’ve used with the Dragon Prince several times by now.

Zym chirped out a whine before he moved his head into a bobbing motion. I’m guessing that’s baby dragon for yes.

At the corner of my eye I could see Callum rolling his eyes but had a soft smile on his face. “Okay, Zym. You can have a couple of zappy kisses but that’s it.” He was trying his best to act all firm but seeing the heartfelt expression on his features made it clear to me he didn’t have it in his heart to keep the façade up.

Once the little prince had moistened our cheeks with lighting filled slobbery kisses he let out the most adorable yawn yet. Zym tried in vain to blink his eyes open but he wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Time fer bed, little one.” I said to the sleepy Dragon Prince. I then noticed the human prince fighting back his own yawn. “Perhaps it’s time fer yoo to go off ta dreamland as well.”

Right after I said that I unwittingly let out a yawn.

Callum chuckled. “Speak for yourself.”

I blushed and tried to keep my composure by suggesting we sit down. We laid ourselves down on the side of the ambler’s saddle, using both Callum’s bag and other soft things lying around as a makeshift bed. I’m pretty sure Nyx wouldn’t mind us using her stuff as pillows since I saved her life earlier after she tried to kidnap Zym. It felt even enough for me.

“You know, now that I sitting I don’t feel tired anymore. Is that weird?” Callum asked while tilting his head.

“Uh, no,” I admitted with a shrug of my shoulders, “I’m still kinda wide awake mah-self.” I then rested my chin on my knees while staring at the moonlit sky and the clouds that obscured most if not all the stars. Today and last night had been a bit of whirlwind to put it lightly. While Callum’s bodies and mine probably felt strained something in our brains compelled us to stay wide-awake for some reason.

“So, is there something else you want to do?” the Katolian prince asked awkwardly.

“I’m fine with whatever, really.” I swear my voice didn’t crack at the end. Nope not at all.

I didn’t know why the two of us were acting so nervous all of a sudden. Just because we kissed-oh, then I understood. We kissed, which more or less confirmed our mutual feelings for each other. I was very glad to know that my crush on Callum was reciprocated but then my rational side wondered what exactly this meant subsequently. Were the two of us more than friends now or what?

Before I could say something else to make this conversation uncomfortable something caused Callum to straighten and then smiled.

“Hey remember the time we traveled on that rowboat after we left the Banther Lodge with Ez?”

I frowned as the unpleasant memories came rolling in. “Oh, ya mean the time we almost got eaten by a giant fish and I had ta go face mah one weakness in order ta save a glow-toad that I’m half-convinced secretly has a death wish?”

Callum winced, causing his excited smile to falter. I felt a bit bad for causing his cheerful expression to go away but he also did the same thing not a moment earlier.

“Yeah, uh, but before any of that happened you and I played a game of Ask 5 questions to help keep your mind off your one true _nemesis_ ,” he said, putting emphasis on the last word to purposely sound theatrical.

I was willing to offer him one snort for his wry comment. “I do remember that part.”

“Well, I was thinking since I technically still have three questions left I could ask you those if you’re okay with it?”

“Does that count as one of yer questions?” I teased with a glint in my eye.

Callum pouted, annoyed. I couldn’t help but giggle but then decided to kiss his cheek to cheer him up. His mood brightened considerably after I did that.

“I’m only kiddin’ ya.” Once I adjusted my body so it was lying comfortably against the ambler’s saddle I continued. “So, yer just gonna ask me three more questions and that’s that?”

“Yeah, but I was also thinking about changing some things up.”

“Such as?” I was beginning to become a little bit more intrigued to hear what his idea was.

“Instead of just me asking you questions how about you ask me five questions too? Does that sound fair?”

Callum waited patiently for me to respond while I considered his offer. I did think it sounded rather appealing. I could already imagine the teasing and flustered reactions from him. There were a couple of things I wanted to add, however.

“I like the sound of it, but only if yoo agree ta a few conditions.”

“Like what?”

I raised one finger before I continued. “First, I want each question ta be unique ta one another.”

“That sounds pretty interesting.” Callum accepted with a nod.

Then I lifted another finger. “Second, if one of us accidently asks a personal-soundin’ question by mistake and the person bein’ questioned doesn’t want ta answer it we need ta respect their wishes and chose a different topic ta ask.”

“Riiight, we don’t want to go through that again.” Callum said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I’m pretty sure he knew I was referring to the time on the boat when he had asked about my parents and how that reopened a painful wound.

“Thirdly,” I lifted my third and final finger. “We can be allowed three follow up questions related ta the answer. The reason I’m suggesting this is because I know yoo’ll still want further explanations on somethin’ like before.”

“Wait, that’s not-” the human paused, reconsidering my claim. “No, you’re right.”

That time I did laugh out loud. “Does those rules sound fair ta yoo?”

“Yeah, I think they do.”

“So, what’s yer next question gonna be, sad prince?”

“You can go before me if you want,” he cordially offered. “You know, ladies first.”

I swear if Callum was trying to make me more attracted to him by being so polite and mannerly I would tackle him to the ground and kiss him, but I didn’t want to stop the game before it even began.

“It was yer idea, yoo should be the one ta go first.”

“I technically asked the first two questions so it would be fair if you went next.”

I threw my hands up. “Okay, Callum. I’ll be honest and say I haven’t actually come up with a good question yet and I’m hopin’ if I hear yers I can get inspired.”

Callum smiled, the sides of his eyes crinkling. “Alright then, I just wanted to ask… well.”

He trailed off, his smile turning into an uncertain frown. “I’m not sure if it might be personal or not. Or it might be the right amount of personal and I really want to know what your answer is-but if you think it’s too personal I can ask something else and-”

“Callum,” I cut him off before he stammered even further. “I won’t know if the question counts as personal unless yoo ask me.”

“Heh, right. You’re right. So, uh, when did you start to like me? I don’t mean liking me as a friend sort of way, but more of a like- _like_. The thing we currently have right now?”

He shot straight to the target with that question. My body stilled as I mulled over what to say.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. He probably mistook my silence for trepidation. “That was too personal, wasn’t it?”

“No,” I said quickly to push back his concern, “not at all. I just needed a moment ta think it over. I’m not surprised at yoo askin’ that type of question, but I must admit I never thought deeply about it until now, I guess?”

“I know what you mean,” Callum said, his eyes trailing over to my left hand. I gave him an encouraging smile and that was enough incentive for him to lace my fingers with his right ones. “I think I only started to be interested in you in a ‘more than friends kinda way’ was when you stood up to Sol Regem.”

I raised an eyebrow while my mind reenacted the moment to the minute detail and found nothing that screamed romantic.

Callum noticed my perplexed stare while smiling faintly. “When you were trying to convince the Sun Dragon King to let me live you said that I was kind, selfless and brave. Outside of my family-Ez epseically-no one has ever said that to me.” He looked right in my eyes when he said the next part. “And then you called me your best friend and I felt just as good as when you first called me a mage, but it was stronger if that makes any sense.”

My confused expression remained on my face as I asked, “Yoo mean nobody besides yer step-dad and Ezran _ever_ said anythin’ like that ta yoo? Is everybody in yer castle blind or just jerks?”

The human mage chuckled halfheartedly. “No. The servants didn’t say anything bad to me. Though they never said anything great about me either. The only people I really talked to at all besides my brother were Soren and Claudia.” He grimaced. “And before my relationship with them got so complicated, Soren would make fun of me and call me the step-prince. Meanwhile Claudia _did_ give me compliments, they were usually related to me doing something awkward or silly. I know she wasn’t trying to be mean or anything by it in her Claudia-type way, but I would still feel self-conscious afterwards and I know I don’t feel like that when I’m with you.”

Well, suddenly my cheeks were getting all red again. I cleared my throat for the imaginary thing clogging it. “While I can’t speak on her behalf on whether or not she did have feelins’ fer yoo, I can tell yoo mine.”

I took a deep breath before I began. “I think it started when we were on the Ruthless, talkin’ to each other durin’ the thunderstorm. Somethin’ about that moment felt different than the last times we spoke, like I felt drawn towards yoo. That’s why I was more worried than normal when yoo said yoo wanted ta go out into the storm with Zym. As soon as ya left I wanted ta run after ya and try ta knock some sense into yoo.”

The next thing I was going to say next was something I withheld for a long time.

“I’ve never told anyone this before but when I said my goodbyes to my parents I was scared that would be the last time I would see them. There would be nights where I laid awake in bed thinkin’ that somethin’ bad happened to them. What if they died and I never got the chance ta say goodbye fer good? That’s what I was thinkin’ when yoo went into that storm. But that may have been when I started ta feel an attraction fer yoo it wasn’t until somethin’ else that happened later fer me to come ta terms with it.”

The dry wind from the dessert made my mouth drier. Callum kindly offered me a waterskin that I gratefully accepted and drank a generous sip. I wetted my lips with the excess water and then handed back the bag. Then I took a breath before continuing.

“And then when yoo came back no worse fer wear, I was relieved and thought ‘maybe he’s learned his lesson and won’t be doin’ anythin’ foolish like that again.’” I said with a optimistic smile that soon warped into a scowl. “And less than a week later yoo performed that Dark Magic spell without any hesitation.”

As soon as I said that I saw the incredibly guilty look on the sad prince. I squeezed our intertwined hands and gave him a soft smile.

“Look, I understand now why yoo did it and I’m not mad anymore but yoo should know how betrayed I felt at the time. I was raised ta think that all humans were evil because they are willin’ ta do horrible acts ta get what they want no mater what. So when I met yoo and Ezran and saw how compassionate and thoughtful yoo both were, I was thinkin’ that the other elves were wrong.”

“So when I performed Dark Magic you saw that as a betrayal,” he said, perfectly summarizing what I said.

I nodded. “I was so mad with yoo back then and wasn’t willin’ ta forgive ya,” my lips quivered as the frightening memories came in, “but then yoo got really sick and started ta choke in yer sleep. That made me so scared. I fergave ya quickly and stopped carin’ about what ya did. I was on my knees, holdin’ yoo in my arms, beggin’ fer ya ta get better. I was so terrified about losin’ yoo that I was ready ta say how much I secretly felt about yoo. Then yoo woke up and I lost my nerve.”

“So it wasn’t until last night when you tried to express your feelings for me.”

I smiled in embarrassment. “Actually, it wasn’t.” When he threw me a confused stare I sighed and explained, “Remember when I kept sayin’ yer scarf was lucky or that whole ‘bumpy ride’ statement and me showin’ yoo the Adoraburrs and then wantin’ to explore the Silvergrove with ya? Those were my attempts at low-key flirtin’.”

Callum gaped at me like a dead fish before he shook his head. “Wow, I misread those signs because I thought my crush on you was one-sided the whole time.”

I sighed after I rolled my eyes at him. “No wonder yoo didn’ figure out I like yoo until right as I planted mah lips onto yers last night.”

“None of that was your fault,” he said. “I once said to myself that I don’t understand girls. I kinda always thought girls couldn’t like me because of how awkward and lame I usually am.”

I almost gaped myself after hearin’ that load of Shadowpaw droppings. “Callum, yoo are one of the nicest people I ever met, human or elf!” I exclaimed, more or less copying the same way he spoke to me last night. “Yer respectful, kind, carin’ and funny. Yoo are also very thoughtful and willin’ ta risk yer life to help others. Any girl would be lucky ta have yoo.”

After I said that the cheeks on Callum’s face darkened into a deep scarlet. He smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. “Wow. I wasn’t expecting that.”

The side of my mouth curled upwards. “Yoo said almost the exact same thing yesterday. I know I said I didn’ want us to speak of it again but mah question is related to it.”

“Oh?”

I looked straight into his forest green eyes and asked, “At the Oasis, what did yoo meant by not wantin’ to kiss me?”

* * *

**✧Callum✧**   
  


If anyone were to ask me where I would be almost four weeks after the death of my stepdad they would probably be kinda surprised by my answer. That answer being me sharing a couple (more like a lot) of kisses with the same Moonshadow elf sent to kill him and my half-brother. Except now we stopped doing that and are now continuing the game of Ask 5 Questions.

I have had a one crazy three weeks and a half, let me tell you. That was part of the reason I wanted to restart the game with her, Rayla, the Moonshadow elf. I thought after all the wacky shenanigans we would just need to focus on something cheerful. Instead Ask 5 Questions transitioned into a ‘Big Feelings Time’ session with both of us talking about our feelings for each other. Not that I was against that, at all. (I’m so glad and proud that Rayla was sharing her thoughts so forwardly) I just didn’t expect it.

**“That’s not what I was expecting.”**

Those six words haunted me the last 24 hours. I really wanted to say something else but my mouth blurted out words my brain wasn’t ready to think carefully yet. I wanted to explain my mistake but after the incident Rayla demanded to never speak of it again. Being the gentleman (and spineless) prince that I was I agreed to not bring it up. So of course she would broach the topic all of a sudden but at least she appeared to be very apologetic while asking. And it was her first question, it would be rude for me to say no. It would also be my chance to explain myself.

So when she asked why I didn’t kiss her back I gave her my honest answer.

“You were crying and still upset over what happened at the Silvergrove,” I explained, my eyes drifting over to our laced hands. As my artistic side wondered which angle would be nice to sketch later my other half spoke. “The reason I was saying all those things about you back at the oasis was to cheer you up. I got frustrated hearing you dump on yourself like that because I know you’re better than you think you are.”

I was beginning to get upset again over that memory. Once I remembered the breathing exercise my mom taught me I managed to calm myself down.

“Even though I like-er-like _-like_ you it wasn’t in my intentions to say all those things just so I’d get a kiss from you. I would never take advantage of someone like that,” I looked deeply into her eyes to show how important that was to me.

“And that’s why yoo froze.” Rayla’s eyes softened with understanding.

“Well, that and because I immediately lost the capacity to think because the girl I was crushing on kissed me without warning.” I deadpanned. I waited a second after she laughed before adding, “Just to be clear, that really was a nice kiss and I totally would’ve kissed you back if the timing was better.”

“Oh.” I watched her play with a strand from her white hair for a moment while she averted her gaze. I gave her hand a squeeze and a supportive grin.

“And also what you did was really, really brave and I’m happy that you did it because it would have probably taken me ten years to finally muster up the courage myself once I’d figured out you were flirting with me. Whichever came first.”

She laughed once more. “Nobody is that dense, Callum.” Rayla then pursed her lips and added, “Unless yer Soren. Despite how snarky he got he never understood the art of sarcasm.”

“Should I be worried that you’re talking about other guys around me?” I mischievously asked, pretending to sound jealous.

“Oh, yoo should be,” Rayla nodded, going along with my joke. “I’m completely enthralled by tall, muscle-obsessed idiots who like ta wave their swords in the air like they’re in a dancin’ group.” She sighed overdramatically while laying the back of her hand over her eyes, completing the image.

I gave a deep sigh of my own and said, “I understand. I must now go lift weights and master my jerkface dance in order to maintain your interest in me.”

Less than five seconds passed before the two of us laughed uproariously. It felt so cathartic to be laughing again after the last three emotional days we both went through.

“Oi! Can you two, lovebugs keep it down?” The voice of my not-so favorite Skywing elf shouted from the top of her ambler. She must’ve climbed up there while Rayla and I were… distracted.

“Some people are trying to get some shuteye before the sun rises.”

Rayla craned her neck and yelled right back. “Right, ‘cause yoo need yer beauty sleep after yoo tried ta kidnap a baby dragon.”

“At least I’m using my time to rest and not snogging.”

I could tell that got under Rayla’s skin because she tried to stand while she still held onto my hand. I almost tripped in the process so she was forced to sit back down. “Nobody asked fer yer opinion, ya oversized pigeon!” the Moonshadow elf roared back.

I was able to stop myself before I chuckled at the pigeon comment. Then I remembered the situation we were in and I had to be reasonable.

I nudged Rayla in order to get her attention. “She’s not worth it.” Then I whispered in her ear, “Just be glad Nyx is acting like the designated killjoy and not trying to pull a fast one again.”

Rayla sighed. “Yer right.”

A comfortable silence enveloped over the two of us with the occasional rumble coming from the ambler.

“Yoo know,” Rayla began. “Yoo weren’t just actin’ dense the other night. I also jumped ta conclusions over what yoo said and didn’ give ya the chance ta explain. I’m sorry fer that.”

“We both made some avoidable mistakes yesterday,” I neutrally said in agreement. “But we don’t have to worry about that anymore because we’re… we’re.” _What are we?_

“We’re what?” she asked.

I bit my inner cheek until I said, “I think I figured out what my next question is going to be.”

Rayla was taken back but she didn’t stay that long. “A bit out of nowhere but fine, what’s yer question?”

“Are we, uh, I-let me start over. You know how you kissed me at the oasis last night? Well, then I kissed you earlier and then you kissed me back and then we both kissed each other a lot. Like a lot-a lot. In my short fourteen and ten-in-a-half months of existing on this Earth I at least know that isn’t something you do between friends. I mean you could probably do a friendly kiss on the cheek if you know that person for a long time but we started doing that after we went one or two steps ahead. We touched lips and I’m pretty sure that makes it less… uh, what’s that word that means friendship but it starts with a P?”

“Platonic?” Rayla offered.

I nodded rapidly. “Yes. Yes, that. Platonic. What we were doing wasn’t platonic at all. So to conclude this already long ramble I’m trying to ask if you consider us more than friends? Are we now beyond that, like we’re something else?”

“Something more?” She clarified.

“Yes.”

I waited almost impatiently for her answer. It felt like an eternity when she finally responded. “I would like us to be more if that’s alright with yoo.”

“Yep, I am. I’m totally fine with it. With us I mean. I’m really all right with us being more than friends. So, here’s my follow up question, what are we exactly?”

I wasn’t sure if calling her my girlfriend and me her boyfriend was appropriate in Moonshadow culture. Or elf culture in general. From what I learned so far elves can get married and have families. Rayla’s parents and her step-fathers were proof of that. But I don’t remember Rayla ever mentioning what their protocols for courtship were.

“We’re together in a more than friends kind of way. Something that’s more. I’m not sure what yer askin’.”

“I mean,” I also found a little trouble finding the right words until they came to me. “What should we call ourselves? A couple? I’m just trying to figure out some kind of label for us.”

“Ta be honest, I don’t think we really need a label,” Rayla confined. “What we are, what we _have_ isn’t ordinary by either of our lands’ standards. And I mean that in the best way. I like the idea that we’re different from everybody else.”

“We can make up our own rules and set them out the way we want,” I said, starting to come around on her idea.

She nodded enthusiastically. “Exactly. We’re together and that’s all that matters.”

“Our relationship is a thing that doesn’t need a fancy title… oh wait, does calling us a thing count as a label?” I turned my head away slightly as I considered what I said.

Rayla let out a small laugh. “It doesn’t matter, ya big dumb human. But I guess if it’ll make yoo feel any better we can be a thing.”

“It’s fine.” I promised her.

She smiled at me and then looked down, thinking. Rayla then lifted her head to look at me. “Here’s my question. Since we’re officially a thing; I wanted ta ask yoo what kind of rules do yoo want ta set up? Like what type of boundaries are ya comfortable with?”

That question made me red in the face again. I knew I had to tell her exactly what I preferred but I had to clear my head to make sure I didn’t accidently stumble into _sandwich_ territory.

“I’m fine with what we’ve been doing so far. Hugs, kisses, this-” this being us with our hands laced together which I lifted to explain-“I don’t think I want us to do anything further than that. Not for a long time,” I added hastily as I felt my face inflame even more.

“Aye,” she nodded with her own flushed face staring back into mine. Yep, I could feel my heart beating really fast in my chest now from how adorable she looked. Not that I would tell her. She would probably deny it for weeks.

As I tried to come up with my next (and final) question she interrupted me. “I think yoo should wait to use yer last one.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s yer last question,” she said. “Call it a hunch but I think yoo’ll want ta save it fer something special.”

“Is this some secret Moonshadow power that allows you to see into the future? Wait, is that a thing?” I couldn’t help but ask excitedly.

“Pssh, no. Startouch elves are the only ones with that power. And that doesn’t count as yer fifth question,” she smirked while pointing at me.

“But you still have three questions left.” I gently reminded her.

“And I can’t think of anythin’ right now and I’m startin’ ta finally get tired.” To prove her point her mouth let out a hard yawn.

Just like a contagious flu I yawned right after her.

“See, ya need yer beauty rest too,” she said, tapping my nose.

  
I gave her lethargic smile (pun intended) before the two of us got resettled to sleep. Right after I adjusted the strap to my sketchbook so I wouldn’t be sleeping on it by accident I looked at Rayla. 

She titled her head at me. “What?”

I sighed, finding her confused expression undeniably cute. “Just so you know, you can keep asking me any questions you want, Rayla. It doesn’t have to just be the five.”

“You mean that?”

“I really do.”

Rayla turned her head away slightly, appearing bashful for a second. Then she fixed her eyes into mine.

“Well… is it alright if we sleep like this?” she asked me.

“This?” I knitted my brows.

Rayla smiled while rolling her eyes. “Yoo know.” She lifted her hand to show our still laced fingers. “This.”

I quickly understood what she meant. “Oh. Yeah. I’d really like that. I’m perfectly fine with it. More than fine with it actually. You can hold hands with me anytime you want. Even if we’re in front of other people you can do it. But only if you want to I won’t force it on you or anything-”

Rayla could tell I wasn’t going to stop my tangent at once so she did my new favorite way of shutting me up and kissed me. It worked like a charm in a matter of seconds. As soon as she pulled back I couldn’t help but gaze dreamily at her. Even after she had fallen asleep a few minutes later. I was in love, so sue me.

…  
  
Wait, I was in what with who now?

That might be going a bit too fast. Easy Callum. I _might’ve_ fallen for her hard. Like I might fall from the tallest point on the continent for how high I was falling, but I’m not I’m ready to confirm it. I’m still getting used to the idea of like-liking her. Maybe there would come a day when I would talk to her about it. I know I would have to eventually if this whole thing works out (and I really hope it does).

And somehow I had a feeling I wasn’t going to even need my last question when I get there.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q-A: Ain’t I a stinker? XD Luckily this is going to be a four-parter so I’m not ending it here. I’m too nice to do that to all of you. I mean the chapter is done, but not the story. I still have three chapters planned after this. ^-^ 
> 
> I’m sorry if anyone was offended by the Soren-bashing. (I don’t hate him at all, I love that strapping young idiot as much as you all do!) But remember this is happening before Callum and Rayla know about Soren’s heel-face turn and before they meet up at the Storm Spire. This is the only time they’ll make fun of him in the story. I promise.
> 
> Have a Happy Rayllum and National Ice Cream Month. Who else is going to watch TDP Comic-Con @Home panel on the 24th? I’m planning on watching it hopefully with my friend. She’s a big fan like I am. Even my mom wants to see it with me. :D
> 
> ~Please give comments, kudos and subscribe. I’ll answer any questions to the best of my abilities. :D And be sure to…
> 
> Keep on Writin’ and Rockin’


	2. The Sky Mage and the Last Dragonguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after 3x09 “The Final Battle”. One hour before and after Zym reunites with Queen Zubeia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Dragon Prince. It belongs to Netflix, Wonderstorm and the ever-so brilliant minds of the writers, artists and everyone else in between.

☾ **Rayla** ☾

I’ve heard stories where people claimed they saw a flash of their life before they died. That didn’t happen for me while I fell further and further away from the Storm Spire’s peak. Instead all I could think about were the regrets I had in my life.

I regret not properly mourning for Runaan after learning of his death.

I regret not being able to keep my promise to Ezran about trying a jelly tart.

I regret that I wouldn’t get the chance to see Zym reunite with his mother, if she ever woke up.

I regret that I couldn’t go back to the Silvergrove to somehow prove my parent’s innocence and how they were real heroes all along.

I regret all of the things I won’t be able to do when I got older. Travel all around Xadia, ride on the back of a dragon, adopt 20 adoraburrs, perhaps settle down finally and have a family of my own.

And worst of all, I regretted never telling Callum how much I’ve grown to love him.

All of those thoughts and feelings were swirling through my mind less then ten minutes ago. Currently all of my thoughts were focused on, _Callum can fly? How long has he been hiding it from me? Oh Garlath, he loves me too. This is easily the most romantic moment of my life. And since when could Callum fly?!_

Right now I was back on the peak in the safe and warm embrace of Callum’s bird wing arms. He explained the reason behind it was called a Mage Wing spell but that didn’t matter right now.

We were alive, Viren felled, Zym was okay and everything was fine. For now.

Despite how relieved I was I couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down my eyes. Happy tears of course, but Callum thought I was in some sort of pain and asked if I was okay.

“I’m fine, really.” I wiped the last remaining tear from my right eye. “I’m jus’ so happy fer, everythin’.”

Callum had been gasping for air since we landed clumsily on the spire. Even after he got his normal arms back. I wasn’t sure if the _Ventus Spiralis_ spell wore off and that was the reason he was so out of breath. I asked him that and got a light chuckle in response.

“No,” he said. “I just-” Huge gulp of air. “-never flew before so my arms are pretty tired.”

I stilled as I took in his words. “Yoo never flew before?”

“Uhh,” he tailed off as I saw a look of realization in his eyes. “That might’ve been my first time?”

I’m pretty sure my jaw hit the ground after hearing that. “Yoo jumped off the tallest mountain in Xadia, unsure if a magic turnin’-yer-arms-inta-wings-spell wasn’t goin’ ta work? What were yoo thinkin’?”

“I had to!” he exclaimed. “I had to, because I couldn’t let you fall and die. After everything we’ve been through, I couldn’t let it end like that. And as selfish as it sounds, I can’t lose you too!”

Whatever retort I had planned went away as soon as his words set in.

“I’m sorry Callum,” I said while putting my hands over his shoulders. “But I had ta do somethin’ in order to stop whatever Viren was doin’ to Zym. I’m pretty sure he was tryin’ ta kill Zym fer some dark spell he was castin’. It was mah duty as the Dragonguard ta save him from that… monster.”

Callum was beginning to calm down as I slowly rubbed circles on his back. I couldn’t help but squeeze him into a hug, happy that he was alive as much as I was.

“And I’m sorry too.”

I ceased my movements and looked at him, confused. “Fer what?”

His hands slipped from my shoulders, moving towards my hands and held them. “While we were falling for a second I saw you looking at me. You had this scared look on your face.”

“I was thinkin’ that I wanted ta be near ya as we were both fallin’ to our deaths,” I confessed. “I reached out mah hand because I just wanted ta be a little closer.”

Callum sighed and reached out to delicately brush a strand of my hair behind my ear. “That must’ve been so terrifying, thinking I was going to die along with you.”

He perfectly hit that nail on the coffin. I nodded, fighting the urge to tearing up again. When he removed his hand from my ear he offered the open palm and I placed my cheek against it without question. “I can’t bear the idea of yoo bein’ gone. So many people would be devastated ta see yoo go. Yer brother, yer aunt, Zym, Ellis, Ava and I guess we’re includin’ Soren now after I saw yoo both hug earlier.”

In spite of the serious moment Callum couldn’t help but laugh a little. The left side of my mouth curled upwards after seeing him momentarily happy.

“I’m pretty sure I’d say the same thing back to you.”

“Includin’ yer aunt?” I raised a dubious brow.

Callum nodded. “Trust me, she likes you now, after I told her how much you risked your life to save my dumb butt and Ezran’s. I kinda gave her an abridged version of the first third of our adventure last night.”

“Must’ve been after I fell asleep.”

“It was,” he confirmed. Callum removed his hand from my face. Then he looked deeply in my eyes and asked me to promise not to risk my life like I just did.

“Really?” I titled my head, teasingly. “But now I know yoo can catch me when I fall.”

Humorous Callum was gone and in his place was Somber Callum. “Rayla,” he tiredly said my name.

“No more jumpin’ off of mountains fer me,” I sincerely swore before I poked his sleeveless vest covered chest, “but only if yoo promise to not attempt doin’ a spell fer the first time while yer life is on the line. That’s what practicin’ is fer.”

“Deal.”

The two of us stayed in our embrace as our emotions got the better of us again and the teras fell. Zym soon joined our hug after his strength returned. By the time we removed ourselves stars were appearing out in the sky.

“We should go downstairs with Zym,” Callum suggested. “Everyone’s probably down there by now.”

I wasn’t ready to remove myself out of Callum’s arms, or face the facts that we had no plan on what to do with the Dragon Queen asleep, but I knew we had to return to reality eventually. And Ezran would get worried after how stressful today was.

Suddenly an idea came to my mind.

“I ready to use my next question,” I announced, earning a perplexed look from Callum.

“Really? Now?” He stared at me as though I grown a third horn.

I nodded with no hint of a joke. “It’s kinda more of a request but… once we all are together again there’s somethin’ I’ve been wantin’ ta do fer a while.”

“What’s that?”

As Callum waited for my answer my lips formed into a knowing smile as a promise I made to another prince came into my mind.

* * *

I tried to ignore Callum’s stunned stare while I devoured another jelly tart along Ezran and Soren.

“Post-war Jelly Tarts,” Soren said in between bites. He gave me a look of approval. “Interesting choice. What brought this on?”

“Well, after travelin’ with a certain Crown Prince-now-King of Katolis and hearin’ him go on an’ on about this certain pastry and how great it is, I was curious ta learn if it really lived up to the hype. And since the castle baker-”

“Barius.” Callum helpfully added.

“Barius is here with a large surplus of these treats,” I motioned at said man who was currently walking around handing out the triangular pastries to pleased humans and bemused elves inside Queen Zubeia’s nest. “I figured it was high time ta try one fer myself.” I looked over at Ezran and gave him a smile. “And you were right, Ez, these do taste very good.”

The young king beamed. “I know, right?” He happily munched on his third helping of the treat before handing Bait his sixth jelly tart. “Eating jelly tarts with all of you and our new elf allies is great.” He shook his head around to make sure no one was listening before he whispered, “I even saw Aunt Amaya share some with the Sunfire Knight Janai a while ago.”

Right after he said that Callum let out a short chuckle.

“Is there something yoo’d like ta sure with the rest of us or are ya gonna keep it to yerself?” I asked me while arching a brow.

Callum smiled. “I just remembered something my aunt said to us last night and after hearing what Ez just said I couldn’t help but find it hilarious.” Then he gave me a look that read, _I’ll explain later when there aren’t as many people around._

By this point I had become adapted at reading the human mage’s expressions. So I gave him a curt nod while side of my mouth curled into a smile. He smiled at me back.

Suddenly Ezran stood up, unintentionally knocking Bait off his lap. He quickly apologized to the glow toad and said. “I just realized that Zym’s never had a jelly tart before and neither has his mom.” He looked over at his Crownguard and told him they needed to grab as many treats as they can and give them to the Dragon Queen and Prince.

“Duty calls,” Soren said before giving me and Callum a two-fingered salute.

As I watched in amusement and pride at seeing Ezran offering Queen Zubeia a jelly tart Callum helped Bait get back on his feet and offered him a share of his meal.

“I do admit these are pretty good,” I confided in him, “but they’re definitely not a Moonburry Surprise. I bet they’d be a lot better if the jelly filling was replaced with Moonburries instead.”

“That does sound really good.” He nodded in agreement. “Maybe you can ask Barius to make that sometime.” A moment later his eyes widened, as though another idea came to mind. “How about you also ask him to make you a Moonberry Surprise too?”

“Oh, that sounds nice especially since I…” the jovial attitude I had before was swiftly replaced with a sadden demeanor.

“Callum, I just remembered something.”

“What’s that?” He gave me his full attention.

“I don’t actually know how to make a Moonburry Surprise. I always just bought them at the Silvergrove bakery and never bothered to learn the recipe, so…”

I held my head down as the memory of my banishment came to mind. Just because I wasn’t falling to my death anymore doesn’t mean I was free to do everything I wanted.

* * *

 **✧** **Callum** **✧**

I was partially relieved that she wasn’t revealing some big dark secret like if Viren wasn’t dead and she only pushed an illusion similarly the one Soren destroyed while believing it was his real father attempting to harm my brother hours ago.

(Note to self: tell Ez to give Soren a promotion and a raise if he hasn’t already.)

Still, I wanted to comfort Rayla because even if what she was worried about wasn’t some world-ending calamity it still mattered to her.

“Well, that’s unfortunate,” I said while taking a hold of her hand. “We could always try to make our very own Moonberry Surprise. A nice big pastry filled with moonberries and maybe some other fruit we like.”

Rayla considered the suggestion, her sad look from earlier starting to fade away. “No grubs?”

“Definitely no grubs.” I internally shuddered from the memory of eating Lujanne’s ‘cooking’ disguised to look like real food.

Later that night after everyone had his or her fill of jelly tarts (including two dragon monarchs) we all turned in. Most of the soldiers slept on cots while Queen Anaya of Duren and some of the higher-ranking members of her army and the Unchained of Katolis got to sleep in the few rooms in the Storm Spire. Luckily for Ezran, Bait, Rayla and me we all got to sleep in one of these rooms too.

The room we had was a three-walled chamber with a small arrowslit for a window with the only light coming from the torches that emitted blue fire. The bed was on the floor and felt more like a comforter than a mattress, but who am I to complain after sleeping on dirt, wooden planks and rocks for the past three weeks? The room wasn’t as elegant as the one in the Moon Nexus but it was cozy in a dragon-like way. There was more than enough room for the four of us (Zym was staying with his mom), I even offered Aunt Amaya to join us. She turned me down though. She said something about wanting to sleep among her soldiers to make sure they were okay. She did promise to make us a great breakfast in the morning once we got up as a way of saying thanks.

Ezran immediately passed out right after he landed on the bed with Bait lying on his tummy. I took the middle part of the bed while Rayla was on my left. We had our hands linked together as we started to drift into slumber. What felt like hours later Rayla’s hand slipped from mine. I soon awoke and saw her leave the room. I waited about ten minutes, thinking she was using the bathroom before I got a little worried. I turned over to see how Ez was doing and he was completely dead to the world. Bait was awake however and gave me the same default grumpy look as before. I placed a finger over my lips to signal him to stay quiet. The glow-toad didn’t seem to care and I saw him readjust himself on Ez’s chest and snored once more. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly before I headed out of the room.

* * *

I had no trouble finding Rayla this time since I had a feeling where to look for her. Instead of just wandering around until I stumbled upon her after I learned the truth about her parents I headed straight for the pinnacle of the Spire.

Just like last time she was sitting on the edge with her legs dangling over. Instead of last time where Rayla had her head down and I could hear her crying she was silently looking up at the sky. I was about to make my presence known when I heard her say, “Up sleepwalkin’?”

“Pfft, no. I just came up here to greet the moon like what I did with the sun,” I made up on the spot. Then I waved halfheartedly at it. “Hello moon, how’s it goin’?”

Rayla turned her head around to look at me. She eyed me for a second and then said, “Yoo are terrible at lyin’, Callum.”

I shrugged my shoulders, not ashamed to admit it. “Yeah, I know. I really gotta start working on that in case we get captured by some bad guys in the future.”

“Right, the future.” Rayla’s lips quirked slightly but I could tell she was hiding something.

“I woke yoo up after I left the room, didn’t I?” she asked. I couldn’t tell if she was trying to change the subject on purpose until I saw the concerned look in her eyes.

I shrugged again. “I’ve always been kinda a light sleeper. Whenever there were thunderstorms going on back at home I’d wake up from those and go over to my desk to sketch until the storm passed,” I said reminiscing of the old days, before elves, magic and dragons came into mine and Ez’s lives. So much really has changed since then, most of it for the better.

I had been staring at the stars while talking before I looked back at Rayla. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. The last time we were here we argued a bit,” I confessed, pulling at my arm nervously. 

“I just been thinkin’ some things,” she said with her eyes downcast. Instinctively, I placed my hand next to hers. Without missing a beat Rayla laced our fingers together.

“Things you might be willing to share?” I asked.

“Remember our game of 5 Questions?”

“Yeah.” I was curious about why she was bringing that up all of a sudden but I didn’t want her to retract herself if I asked.

“I’m ready ta tell ya my fourth question. It’s kinda a big one.”

“I’m all ears,” I said lightly.

“We did what we set out ta do. We brought Zym back to his mum, defeated Viren and more or less convinced the elves and humans to get along,” Rayla explained before she told me something really important. “All this time I’ve been so focused on the quest that I never thought about what ta do after all is said and done. What should I be doin’ with mah life now?”

I was about to open my mouth to speak when she started to talk again. “I guess I was expectin’ ta just go back to the Silvergrove after we brought Zym back and yoo and Ezran would just return ta yer home but now I can’t do that because the Moonshadow elves ghosted me.”

“Over something that wasn’t even your own darn fault,” I added in a bitter tone. I still wasn’t over what Rayla’s people did to her. Even her foster-dad Ethari lost faith in her before he learned what she truly did.

“It doesn’t matter,” she countered.

“It does to me,” I countered back.

Rayla groaned and then gave me a slightly annoyed look. “Please let me finish. The reason it doesn’t matter is because I have nowhere else ta go. It’s like what I said back at the oasis; I have no place where I belong anymore.”

“You could always stay here,” I said, trying very hard to fight back a wince. I regretted what I said as soon as I said it.

“Here?” She looked at me with confusion.

“Well, you are the last Dragonguard, right?” I reminded her, my heart breaking with each word I was saying, but couldn’t find a way to take it back. “You can continue to protect Zym.”

Rayla smiled at me, more genuine this time. “That’s nice of yoo ta think that, but don’t yoo remember the purpose of the Dragonguard was? It was just ta protect the egg. Now that Zym’s hatched and reunited with Queen Zubeia, she can look after him by herself. It’s part of dragon nature anyway fer the young ta be cared fer by their parents and no one else. Besides, she’s easily one of the biggest and most powerful dragons in Xadia, if anyone is more than capable of protecting Zym, it’s her.”

“Oh,” was the only response I had. I couldn’t decide if I was sad or pleased to hear that she couldn’t stay. What was wrong with me? Well, actually I did know why. I just didn’t want to admit it.

“Yeah, so I can’t stay here since Zym doesn’t need me anymore.” Her words broke through my thoughts. “I can’t go back home and I could never really integrate mahself into a new elf tribe like the Sunfire elves or Earthblood ones.” She let out a shudder. “Definitely not the Tidebound elves. They’re the ones with the Ocean Arcanum in case yoo didn’t know.”

Under different circumstances, I probably would’ve laughed with her on the mere mention of her fear of water, but instead I was filled with so many conflicting emotions. It was distressing to see Rayla look so downtrodden. If I were a true Archmage like from the old stories I would’ve cast a spell to make everything better again. The odds of that happening were slim, particularly because I barely knew three Sky spells. Four if I counted the moon spell _Historia viventem,_ but I didn’t since I wasn’t connected to the Moon Arcanum.

The only thing I felt like I could do was wrap an arm around her shoulders to let her know I was there for her.

“You will find a place where you belong and know what to do with your life, Rayla. I’m sure of it.” I whispered to her. I wasn’t sure how or when, but I had a feeling it would happen soon. For a brief second I thought I had an idea until Rayla sighed and I lost my concentration.

“I really want ta believe yoo.” She said.

“Then do,” I said to her in an encouraging way.

Rayla looked at me with a bittersweet smile before she looked away. We stayed quiet for a while, neither of us really wanting to break the silence with more talking. It could’ve been five minutes or maybe an hour but Rayla gently removed my arm from her and declared that she wanted to go back downstairs again.

“You wanna go back to the room?”

“Yoo can. I think I’ll go walk around fer a little bit. Ta clear mah head.” She had that faraway look in her eyes as she said it. I had to find some way to cheer her up or have her think of something else.

“I can walk with you,” I quickly offered, fighting off a yawn in my throat.

She waved her hand dismissively. “Judging from how tired yoo sound right now, yoo should be headin’ back ta bed.”

I tried to protest some more but Rayla was firm with wanting to be alone. She was kind enough to walk with me back to the door of the bedroom and kiss me before promising me she would come back soon.

I wasn’t going to admit anytime soon that I might’ve stayed by the door a little longer than necessary. I rubbed my face while heaving a sigh. By the Ancients I was hopeless. I breathed in and out again to clear my mind before heading inside. Once I found myself back in the room, my mind filled with more questions than answers. There was only one other person I could think of talking about this problem with. Luckily for me he was sleeping in the same bed as mine. I would just need to wait until morning.

* * *

“I don’t understand why would the Moonshadow elves banish Rayla?” my brother asked right after I told him what Rayla said to me last night. The two of us were sitting in the main room of the Spire, having it to ourselves for the first time before the battle.  
  


“It’s like I said, Ez. They think she’s a traitor for going against her mission of killing you and Dad.” I should’ve felt strange for talking about such a grim topic with a ten-year-old. I probably should’ve been even more shocked that I was saying it so casually with said ten-year-old. However, like me Ez has been exposed to the world and its harshness that our dad sheltered us from for so many years. We weren’t the same kids from a month ago.

Ez sighed. “I know _why_ Callum, but that doesn’t make it fair. She wanted to end the war by bringing Zym’s egg to Xadia to prevent more people from dying. If she foster-dad knows the truth then the rest of the elves should know by now too, right?”

I’ve always been so impressed with Ez’s way of thinking. He’s really come a long way since he left to go be king. “I don’t think it’s that simple. Rayla told me that a lot of them stopped trusting her after they heard about the Dragonguard abandoning their duty after the Dragon King died. Kind of a apple doesn’t fall from the tree scenario, or whatever elves have instead of apples.”

Ez frowned in frustration. “But you also told me that Rayla’s parents didn’t run away. That they stayed to protect Zym and Rayla’s mom even convinced Viren to not destroy the egg. They’re real heroes.”

In Ez’s arms Bait let out a small grunt while glowing a bright red that meant he was just as angry as the two of us were feeling. 

“Yeah, but right now only you, me, Bait and Rayla know that.”

“Then we need to tell Queen Zubeia,” my brother proposed. “I bet if she knew the truth she could order the elves to lift the ghosting spell and let Rayla back into their tribe.”

I felt a pang inside my chest right after he said ‘Rayla back into their tribe'. I brushed away that feeling and focused on the conversation. “We obviously are going to do that but there’s no telling how long it could take for the Moonshadow elves to change their minds,” I reasoned. “It could take weeks, maybe even months before anything changes and Rayla has nowhere to go until then.”

Once more my heart started to feel like it was hurting. I hated to admit it but I couldn’t stand the thought of being separated from Rayla. As that thought and the ones about wanting to give Rayla a home filled my head I suddenly realized that maybe I had the solution all along.

“I know that look.”

“What look?” I asked, not sure what my brother was meaning.

“The one you always have when you come up with an idea, but you’re too scared to tell anyone ‘cause you’re afraid no one might like it,” Ez said, looking into my eyes.

“Wow,” I said, stunned at Ez’s bizarrely accurate guess.

“So what’s up?” Bait let out a small croak that I assumed he was in agreement.

“It’s… something that I’ve been thinking ever since I had the talk with Rayla. I was thinking…” I hesitated while rubbing the back of my neck to scratch an imaginary bug bite.

“What?” Ez demanded.

I let out a sigh, as my courage started to disappear. “It’s probably a stupid idea.”

“Callum, none of your ideas are stupid,” Ez said protectively before he deflated. “Okay, they do sound a little weird before _and_ after you explain them, but they aren’t bad ideas.”

“Thanks, I think.” I said wryly, but understood what he was saying. “I was thinking that maybe-if Rayla was alright with it, that she could… maybe we could ask if she would come and stay with us?”

I wasn’t looking at Ezran while I said my idea. When I turned around he had the exact same expression he made after I awkwardly revealed Rayla and I became a thing.

“Uh, Ez?” I hesitantly asked. I was beginning to worry that he was going to stay stuck like that until his shocked look was replaced with an exuberant one.

  
  
“Are you kidding me? That’s the best idea ever!” Ez all but squealed in delight. “We should totally ask Rayla if she wants to stay with us. We could get her a nice big room with a ton of light for when the moon is out. She should also get a comfy bed, lots of plants so it could feel like home, get a huge wardrobe and maybe some-”

“Hey slow down there, Ez.” I coaxed him to calm himself. “Let’s not get our hopes up just yet. We haven’t asked Rayla-”

“Ask me what?”

The two of us turned and saw Rayla standing by the opening that lead to outside.

“We wanted to ask-”

“Why you weren’t with us to have breakfast earlier.” I said, purposely interrupting my brother, which earned me a stern look from him.

“I was walkin’ around,” she explained nonchalantly. “I didn’ get the chance ta explore when we first got here.” Rayla’s eyes landed on the stone totems that arched over the Dragon Queen’s sleeping chamber where she and Zym were resting.

“I always wanted ta come and see this place when I was a kid,” she revealed, her eyes softening.

“Because your mom and dad worked here?” Ez asked.

Rayla nodded. “That is until I thought they turned their backs and deserted. Bein’ here when we first came here hurt a lot. I know the real truth thanks to Callum, but I still have some mixed feelins’ about this place.”

My brother held a sympathetic look as he approached Rayla. Bait’s colors changed to a sad gray. “I’m sorry about what really happened to them,” he said before he offered his hand. Rayla accepted it without hesitation. “Callum told me the story of how they tricked Viren into keeping Zym alive. They sounded like they were really brave. That must be where you got it from.”

Rayla’s wistful expression lessened a bit after hearing Ez’s compliment. “Thanks, Ezran. I appreciate hearin’ that.” She then stared expectantly at us, mostly at me. “So, what were yoo two really going ta ask me about before?”

I held back a sigh. There truly was no way of hiding anything from her.

“I think I know what my final question is going to be,” I announced while I stared at my feet.

Rayla walked over and tilted her body so she was looking at me. “And what’s yer last question?”

Ezan and I exchanged a glance; both of us had a knowing look.

“Would you be interested in staying in Katolis for a while?” “-forever?” I started to say right as Ez superimposed over my question.

Both of us gave the other a stunned look.

“Did you just steal my last question?” We both ended up saying at the same time.

“Stop that,” we demanded in unison.

“No, you stop that.” Again we spoke together.

“What?” I’m pretty sure my gaping expression was just as exaggerated as Ez’s was.

We stared at each other for about a minute, and then we laughed.

“That was weird,” Ez said.

“Yeah,” I said with a half smile before I looked back at Rayla. “So, what Ezran and I were trying to ask was if you could-”

“Come live with yoo in Katolis,” she finished, her eyes shining but her voice laced in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Ezran bounced. His blye eyes brightened while looking at her. “I’ll make sure your room will be big and have lots of pillows and plenty of window space for you to look at the moon and plants everywhere and-”

“Easy Ez,” I gently pulled my brother back and looked down at him while he looked up at me. “Remember what we talked about earlier? It’s a lot to take in.”

“Oh, sorry.” Ez smiled sheepishly. I could understand his enthusiasm. I would be there along with him but A) I didn’t want to look silly and B) I was trying not to get my hopes up. The way she reacted to hearing that question made me a little bit worried.

Rayla’s face softened. “It’s alright, Ez.” She then turned her attention on me and gave me a contemplative look. “Listen, I got some things I need ta do and ta think over, but once I’m done I’ll be sure ta give ya both an answer.”

I was concerned over what she meant but didn’t show it. “Okay,” I said with a nod.

“I got ta go do those things now if that’s alright with yoo,” Rayla said, tugging at her left hand.

“Sure,” Ez answered for us both, a bit more earnest on his part.

After that Rayla waved goodbye and left us. I really hated seeing her go but I wanted to respect her space and give her the privacy she obviously wanted. Ez noticed my dejected look and asked if I could show him my mage wing spell to him again. I know it was his attempt at getting my mind off of Rayla and while it didn’t work I did appreciate the thought. Maybe it could help?

As the two of us walked towards the entrance I nearly collided with a taller man in Crownguard armor.  
  


“Soren? When did you show up?”

“Just now,” came his answer. “I came back up here to tell you General Amaya says that we’ll be ready to leave after we all have some lunch,” the Crownguard explained with a knowing glint on his eyes. I recognized that glint anywhere. I’ve known Soren for most of my life and it was usually the precursor to something humiliating on my end.

“Oh,” Ez said, who was thankfully unaware of Soren’s ulterior motives (whatever they may be), looking downcast.

“What’s the matter?” I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

“I know we had to be going back home soon but I didn’t think it would be _that_ soon. I feel like I just reunited with Zym yesterday but now I have to say goodbye again.”

“I’m sure it won’t be forever,” I said reassuringly. “You had to say goodbye to him before and got to see him again. I have a good feeling the Dragon Queen would be fine with us visiting the Storm Spire someday. Since we brought back Zym and risked our lives to protect him.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Ez nodded, though his eyes still appeared watery. “I’m still gonna miss him.”

Bait let out a small sad croak and tried to soothe Ez by nuzzling under his chin.

“You still have time left to say goodbye to him,” I reminded him. “Why don’t you and Bait go and do that?”

“Okay,” Ez said, his spirits brightening a bit. “Alright Bait, let’s go get some last minute jelly tarts from Barius and share them with Zym.”

The glow-toad lived up to his namesake by shining brightly at the mere mention of his favorite snack. Ez bounded from the chamber but made sure to wave at Soren and me before he left completely.

“You are so obvious.” Soren said once Ez was out of earshot.

“I am?” I titled my head in confusion while my hands twitched by my sides.

“Okay, truth-time, I actually did overhear you and King Ezran talk to Rayla about her coming back with us to Katolis.”

“You did.” I said as a statement, not a question.

“But I know you aren’t just doing because she has nowhere else to go and you’re trying to be a good guy.”

My breath hitched as his eyes narrowed at me. Did he suspect that Rayla and I were together?

“Yep, I can see it in your eyes, non-step prince… You and Rayla have become each other’s best buddies and that’s why you want her to move in the castle with you,” Soren concluded, looking very pleased with himself.

I was ‘this’ close to laughing louder than I did a few minutes ago. Soren was hilariously wrong on so many levels.

Buuuuut, I’m pretty sure if I did I would have to explain myself and tell him about my relationship with Rayla. Despite the hand holding we did back in the nest, we weren’t ready to officially tell everyone we’re a thing. Also, I didn’t feel comfortable about telling Soren the truth without consulting Rayla and asking if she was okay with him knowing. So I decided to just play along for the time being. And it would also be funny.

“You’re right, Soren. Rayla and I are best friends.” That part was at least true.

“You can’t pull the wool over this guy,” Soren said while thumbing at himself.

“Clearly not,” I said, doing my best to hold back a smirk.

“So are you prepared?”

“Prepared for what?”

“You know, the inevitable of when she says no?”

I did a double take. “What’re you talking about?”

Soren sighed and placed an arm over my shoulders. Before I could comment on the unexpected skin contact he said, “Oh Callum, Callum, Callum. Don’t you know anything about women?”

“If I say yes, will you not tell give some awkward lecture about them?” I asked, praying that he would drop this subject that was growing uncomfortable by the second.

“Nope, ‘cause what I said was supposed to be a rhetorical question.” The blond laughed. “Man, and people say I’m slow.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that. The rhetorical question part, not the you being slow.” I said in order to clarify.

“Now let Sorex-pert the Love Expert tell you all about girls, in a super platonic way since you and the Moonshadow elf are just friends.”

“Sorex-pert?” I repeated to my utter confusion.

“It’s a new nickname I’m working on, but don’t change the subject. So, you asked a girl a question? Everybody says that a question can be answered by two ways.”

“Yeah, usually it’s either yes or no,” I said impatiently.

“Technically yes, now quit interrupting. Anyway normally you just hear someone say no or yes if you ask them a yes-slash-no question. But when it comes to girls things can get little tricky.”

I let out a flippant snort. “How tricky is it saying yes or no?”

Soren threw me a look. “I’m pretty sure Mr. ‘I take five minutes to ask a servant for an extra bread roll at dinner’ knows what it means to be unable to make up his mind.”

“Fine,” I groaned. “I am guilty of doing that.”

“When a girl says she’s going to think over a question that automatically means she’s going to say no later but is trying to be polite.”

I stared at Soren for a full minute before I finally let out a laugh. “That’s ridiculous. Nobody really does that.”

“Then why did she say she needed some time to think the question over?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because it is a pretty big decision?” I asked while raising my arms in a half-shrug.

“Trust me, I’ve seen it before. You ask a girl if she wants to go out with you and she’s all like, ‘Oh, I would love to Soren, but would it be okay if I thought about it?’” Soren said, elevating his voice to a falsetto. Probably pretending to be some girl he tried to ask out on a date. “And then when she comes back, like a week later, and gives you a flat no. Then you’re left with the crushing feeling of rejection as your confidence and desire to go out into the sunlight crumbles all around you.” The Crownguard then turned his hands into tight fists and shouted, “Why did you build my hopes like that, Vanessa? Am I not good enough for you!”

Next thing I know his eyes appear misty and then he moved away so his back was facing my front. Then his shoulders started to shake and I was pretty sure I heard some sniffling.

As you could probably imagine things were getting really uncomfortable real fast.

“Uh, hey Soren, are you okay there, buddy?” I tentatively asked.

“Yeah,” he said in that high voice from earlier before he cleared his throat and then deepened it. “I mean, yes. Yes, I’m fine… Thanks for asking.”

“What are friends for?” I asked with a shrug.

He looked back at me with a wide-eyed look before it turned into a smile. I gave him a smile back. 

“So, you get what I was saying, right?” He asked, appearing less awkward. 

“Yeah, I get it, but I still don’t think Rayla is like that.” I defended.

“Maybe you’re right. I could just be spewing hot air. Maybe Rayla will say yes and come back with us,” Soren said thoughtfully.

That did make me feel a little bit better to hear someone besides my perpetually hopeful brother say something optimistic.

“Or she could still say no and want to stay. I mean, why would an elf want to live anywhere but Xadia?” He said, unintentionally crushing my hopes again.

Then he said goodbye to me while I remained silent. Fear and uncertainty all but swallowed me down into a dark abyss.

* * *

“You haven’t seen Rayla since we last saw her?” Ez asked me, concerned painted over his features.

It was two hours past lunch and everyone from the remaining Human Kingdom armies were packed up and ready to leave. Including the corrupt councilman and the magma monster soldiers. Queen Aanya and her forces will travel with us on the same route before they’ll head north to Duren while everyone from Katolis will head south until we reached the capital.

Well, almost everyone was going to head south with us. And by us I meant me, Ez, Aunt Amaya, Soren, Commander Gren and everyone else who had remained loyal to our family after the whole Viren usurping the throne debacle.

Everyone was here but… Rayla.

“No, I didn’t. I tried looking for her but I couldn’t,” I said faintly, trying very hard to hold back my tears. And failing.

Ez turned his head to look at me properly while I held his shoulder so he wouldn’t accidently slip off the saddle on the horse we were sharing. “I could make an excuse to Aunt Amaya like I forgot my favorite pencil back at the Spire and you could go and ‘find’ it while you look for Rayla. Or I need to use the bathroom and you can fly up.”  
  


“Those are some really great ideas, Ez but Aunt Amaya made sure we both triple-checked our packs before heading down and made sure to ask us both twelve times, I might add, if we needed to go.”

“Oh, right.” Ez said, looking downcast.

Before I had a chance to say something to cheer my brother up Aunt Amaya rode on her horse next to ours. It was the first time since being at home were Ez and I on horses again. I had finally learned how to stay on the saddle, thank the Ancients. Though I had to admit I was sad I wouldn’t be riding with the Moonstrider I nicknamed Fufucuddlypoops since she lost her soul and everything. (Rayla tried to convince me to change the name but I was adamant that would be Fufu’s name and I felt it matched her personality very well. Besides Rayla named her mount Twinkle Toes. Did she really have any room to judge me after giving a Shadowpaw a name that cute?)

Boy, I’m hopeless. Even when I’m trying not to think about Rayla I still end up thinking about her.

Aunt Amay signed to us, “We will be going on the same route that Queen Aanya took to get here, which just so happens to be the same one Viren and his army used since the Breech has been destroyed by yours truly.” She pointed at herself, smiling sheepishly.

“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about getting too close to any hot lava then,” Ez said. “Even though Bait is connected to the Sun Primal, I don’t think he wants to be that close to something really hot.”

The blue-spotted glow-toad croaked in agreement.

Aunt Amaya then signed that we would be leaving in five minutes before she moved her horse to go to Commander Gren to talk to him about the arrangements.

Right after she was far enough Ezran looked at me again and said, “We shouldn’t leave. Not without Rayla.”

I said nothing, trying to not let my eyes betray me and to fight the urge to look at the Storm Spire.

“Calluuum,” Ez purposely whined out my name while tugging on the end of my sleeveless vest. “She didn’t even say yes or no to our question.”

“What if she’s already made her decision?” I was asking more to myself than to him.

Ezran was having none of it and gave me a straight stare. “You don’t really believe that, Callum. I know you don’t. She wouldn’t just let us go without saying something. Even if she didn’t want to come with us she would at least say goodbye.”

“It’s fine,” I gasped out.

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Ez said stubbornly. “It took me a whole hour to say goodbye to Zym and Queen Zubeia. Rayla should be here.”

“Is everything alright with you two?” Commander Gren’s voice called out to us. Ez and me turned to see our aunt was back along with her red-haired sign-language interpreter.

I became self-conscious due to the hardhearted look from my brother and the concerned ones from Aunt Amaya and from Commander Gren.

“I just… I just thought that maybe we should make a stop to the Moonshadow Forest on our way home,” I said in a weak excuse. “I don’t think I can bring my Adoraburr friends back to Katolis.” I pulled at my backpack revealing the five Adoraburrs I collected while in Xadia. The Adoraburrs, Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko and Suki were all sleep in a cute little pile of fluff. “They might count as a invasive species if we’re not too careful.”

My aunt gave me one calculating look before she moved her hands in a frenzy too fast to read. Luckily Gren had better eyes than me and was able to translate: “Gren, fetch me that one solider that used to be a stable boy. I’ve uncovered a pile of bull…. Droppings.” He threw his general a look while she in turn appeared pleased before giving me a piercing stare.

“Okay, okay,” I raised my hands in defeat. “I’ll tell you the truth.”

“About how you’re really feeling?” Gren asked for my aunt.

“Yes.” I nodded reluctantly even though my heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest. “The thing is, it’s about Rayla. She’s-”

“Over there!” Ez exclaimed, overlapping me.

“Ezran, I was-wait a sec,” I stopped mid-scold when I realized what he just said. My head shot faster than a crossbow when I turned and saw a small black form galloping over the hill. The image became clearer with each passing second and in no time everyone could see a young Moonshadow elf riding on the back of a Shadowpaw.

“It’s Rayla!” Ez yelled again, voicing my thoughts perfectly. “You’re here. Does that mean you’re coming with us?” he shouted again once she was within hearing range.

“Well o’course I am,” she said breezily. “Didn’t I tell you… Oh, Garlath, I didn’t say yes earlier, didn’ I?” Rayla let out a groan.

Ez shrugged. “Not really. You said you were going to think about it and then you left to go do something else.”

“I was going ta say yes from the start but I first needed ta look fer some things before I returned to ya. After I packed everythin’ up Ibis told me yoo all were already at the bottom and I had ta ask Pyrrah ta give me and Twinkle Toes here,” she pointed to her antlered feline mount, “a lift down so I could catch up with yoo.”

“So you’re really coming to Katolis?” Ez asked again. I didn’t say anything yet because my mind was a complete blank.

Rayla twirled a hair strand, appearing bashful for the first time. “If yoo still want ta have me.”

“Of course we do!” Ez said, sounding very ecstatic. “I can’t wait to show you all of rooms in the castle. Like where we go to eat, sleep and show you the gardens if you want. And get Barius to make all the treats you can eat.” He leaned in and waited until Rayla followed the same motion and whispered into her ear, “I’ll even show all of the hidden tunnels that Opeli doesn’t even know about.”

Rayla laughed, her warm voice feeling like a breath of air on the highest peak in Xadia.

“If you really are coming back you and I have rematch that we need to do,” Soren said after he motioned his horse to stand next to ours.

Rayla arched an eyebrow while smirking. “Will I’ll be seein’ a repeat of yer dance combo moves if I say yes?”

Soren stared at her for a full five seconds before he chuckled. “Right, sarcasm. But I could teach you some swordplay if you show me those acrobatic moves of yours. They could really be useful in the Crownguard.”

“I too would like a formal rematch,” Gren said as he watched Aunt Amaya sign out. “This time it will be a more friendly combat and less deadly.”

“I would love to see both of these fights,” Ez said excitedly. “How about you, Bait?”

Bait bellowed a croak of indifference.

Ezran turned to me and gave me an expectant look. “Aren’t you happy Rayla decided she’s coming back with us?”

I didn’t answer him while I continued to stare at Rayla.

She gave me a confused expression in return and asked, “Is somethin’ wrong?”

Again, I remained silent, probably drawing a lot of concern from the people around me. Just like Ez, I leaned forward until I was face to face with Rayla. After seeing the emotions I was conveying through my eyes she understood what I was asking. Without any words the two of us met halfway and kissed. It was similar to when we both decided to hold hands the night before. Neither of us saying anything but knew exactly what the other person wanted. What could have been seconds or minutes before the two of us needed air and reluctantly pulled apart.

“I am so dumb,” I muttered to myself.

“Did yoo think I wasn’t going to come?” She gave me a surprised look.

I bit my lower lip, lowering my head in shame. “My mind makes me think of the worst-case scenario first.”

Next thing I knew Rayla put her hand under my chin and lifted my head until we were staring at each other again.

“Didn’ yoo say yesterday that you didn’ want ta lose me? I’m not leavin’ yoo Callum. We’re in this together.”

“Always?” I asked, looking deeply in her amethyst eyes.

“Ferever.”

Our foreheads pressed together as I felt the warm air coming from her nose. The heavy feeling in my chest was long gone, along with my anxiety. Everything was perfect.

“Hey Aunt Amaya, can I sit with you since Callum’s busy staring in Rayla’s eyes again?” Ezran’s voice broke through the spell between Rayla and me and we became aware of our surroundings again.

Both Rayla and I held mortified looks after we realized that we had an audience. I chose to focus on the reactions from the people I cared the most about. Opeli and Corvus had surprised expressions that were thankfully not negative looking. Gren had a hand covering his mouth as though he was embarrassed for us. Amaya’s was unreadable but didn’t seem offended either. Bait and Ez had no reaction and instead looked bored but also a little bit smug. Soren was probably-correction, _is_ -the most comical out of everyone as he gaped and pointed a finger at us. He couldn’t seem to decide which one of us he was pointing at.

My first instinct was to go find a hole to hide in and never come out. But as soon as I thought about that I glanced over at Rayla. She had her hands covering her face while carrying an apprehensive look. It didn’t take long for me to figure out why she was reacting that way. Unlike with Ez and Bait discovering our thing most of these people who saw us weren’t anyone she knew. I was pretty sure no one was going to harmfully judge about Rayla and me but I knew I had to say something.

“Okay, so in case it wasn’t obvious before Rayla and I are together,” I announced, lacing my hand with Rayla’s free one. I could tell she was staring at me but I wasn’t going to stop just yet. “That means we liked to hold hands, hug and kiss. Sometimes in that exact order and nothing else. We both make each other happy and that’s all that matters to us. If anyone does have a problem with it speak now or you could just let it stew over I guess,” I ended weakly. The bravado that I built up was running out of steam.

I nervously waited to hear one response from anyone while my heart threatened to jump out of my ribcage.

After what felt like an eternity Aunt Amaya was the first to speak. More or less.

“I’m not against your relationship with Miss Rayla,” Aunt Amaya signed with Gren dutifully translating. “Now I completely understand why you were so depressed earlier. Your mother tended to get a little overdramatic at times as well.”

I laughed, feeling a blush form on my cheeks. Rayla squeezed her hand, giving me a small smile.

“Trust me when I say I’m not at all shocked at this development and you have my support,” Amaya concluded. Gren smiled and added, “You have mine as well, Prince Callum.”

Soon the other humans in our company also said similar words of encouragement. And luckily the only stern thing Opeli said was that we should try to refrain from displays of affection while in public since not everyone would approve our relationship. As we finally started on the journey home Ez gave Rayla and me a thumb’s up. And since I promised not to pull anymore stunts Ez stayed on my horse with me.

During the first five minutes I noticed how uncharacteristically quiet Soren was. I turned and held back a sigh as I noticed he still had the stunned look on his face. 

Rayla apparently had enough of it too and asked, “Why don’t ya go paint yerself a piture? It’ll last longer.”

The blond knight shook his head like he was recovering from a punch. “I just can’t believe that somehow Callum got a crazy awesome girl like you for a girlfriend,” Soren said to Rayla before looking at me. “You have got to give me some advice on how you got so lucky. I have a lot of questions.”

“You should play Ask 5 Questions,” Ez suggested with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Rayla and I quickly said no to that idea but the damage was done and Soren bombarded us with way more than five questions. Something told me that the two of us were not going to get a lot of quiet moments at home and this was a taste of what was to come.

When I told that to Rayla after we made camp that night she had a pretty happy smile on her face.

“Why are you smiling?” I asked. “I just said-”

“I know,” she said, pressing a finger over my lips. “I just,” she paused, looking away for a moment, “it’s nice that yer already callin’ it _our_ home. Like I already belong there.”

_Oh._ My eyes widened before they softened and I’m pretty sure I was getting lost in her eyes again. “Wherever you are will always feel like home to me. That’s why I was so bummed out earlier when I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“I promise I’ll be more clear on the choices I make if yoo promise me ta just flat out tell me how yer feelin’. Yer the one that went on about Big Feels Time or whatever it was called.” She sighed with an eye-roll.

I laughed. “You’re right. I’ll do better next time.”

The two of us then sat there by the fire, watching humans and elves sharing their meals and stories with one another. I stole one last glance at Rayla before I laced my fingers with hers. I could get used to doing that everyday.

****

** Extra:  **

“So, is it okay if I ask one of my follow up questions?”

Rayla gave me a look of amusement. “Really?”

“Well, I still have a few of those left.” I reminded her.

“Fine, what’s yer question?”

“What were you busy with up at the Spire? You said there was something you needed to do and had something to pack before you joined us.”

Rayla smiled faintly and then pulled out the bag she was carrying earlier. She untied the string that was holding the flap in place and opened it up. Inside were various items I couldn’t decipher until I noticed a worn old picture frame. Within it was the meticulously drawn image of a young Moonshadow elf couple holding a swaddled newborn in their arms. Both parents have tired expressions but held the most jubilant of smiles.

“Is that you and your parents?” I asked in astonishment.

“Ethari drew this on the day I was born. Mah parents, Tiadrin and Lain, brought this with them when they were chosen ta join the Dragonguard. All of the things in this bag belonged ta them.” She pulled out other miscellaneous items; books, small knives that I assumed Ethari made, a few pieces of clothing and a large stack of envelopes.

I couldn’t help but smile at what I saw. I was so glad Rayla had all of this stuff.

“What is it?” She asked me. “Yoo look like yer about ta cry again.”

“I’m fine.” I sincerely promised. “Could you please tell me some of the things in here?” I, pointing to the contents inside her bag.

And so Rayla did.

**~End of Chapter 2~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q-A: Did I mention how much of a romantic sap I am? I’m so sappy I’m practically a maple tree…. That sounded better in my head. XD 
> 
> Was anyone expecting all of that angst I put in there? Probably not as surprising as this chapter being way longer than the last one. Well, we’ve got one more after this and a epilogue/in-between scene I just had to write and include in this story. Here’s a hint: It takes place right after Ez says, “Whaaaaaaa~!” in 03X07, Hearts of Cinder. Yes, that means you’ll get to see Ez’s first four questions. :D As for the next chapter I’m leaving that a surprise. 
> 
> I had too much fun putting all the Avatar references in here. I bet you all are wondering where Sokka the Adoraburr is well he’s not there because there’s already a Sokka... Callum. XD 
> 
> I was tempted to put all of the Guns & Roses references that creators mentioned they didn’t get the put in the show but I decided that would take too long to figure out how to put it in the chapter. XDD
> 
> Oh and...
> 
> #THESAGAISCOMING!!!!!! :D I’m so excited! Happy Days are here again! 
> 
> ~Please give comments, kudos and subscribe. I’ll answer any questions to the best of my abilities. :D And be sure to…
> 
> Keep on Writin’ and Rockin’


	3. The Court Mage-ly Advisor and the Crownguard Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set five years later (Callum’s 18-19, Rayla is 20 and Ezran’s 15) and after Aaravos’ defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q-A: Here is chapter 3 of Five Little Questions. I just want to thank all the people who gave kudos and comments. Your support fills me with so much joy you have no idea. ^-^ This will be the second to last chapter. We’re nearing the end. Thankfully not of the actually series, though. :D Hearing TDP getting four more seasons made me so happy. I’m sure you’re all overjoyed too. I also think that tabletop game sounds pretty interesting (too bad I don’t have enough friends DX. Maybe I’ll ask my mom or brother if they want to play it?). What was the big news thing from the SDCC 2020 panel that you liked that wasn’t just the renewed seasons announcement? Please share in the comments. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Dragon Prince. It belongs to Netflix, Wonderstorm and the ever-so brilliant minds of the writers, artists and everyone else in between.

☾ **Rayla** ☾

I spent all of my developing years training to be a warrior. Runaan wanted me to be prepared for anything, and looking back on it I am grateful. I felt it was time well spent because I ended up getting involved in many different things in the last five years. Which included assassination attempts, reconnaissance, climbing perilous cliffs, spelunking, grave robbing (please, don’t ask about that one), and helping my mage of a boyfriend defeat a fallen Startouch elf.

But nothing, nothing prepared me for what I was going through right at this very moment.

“Don’t be rude, Drem.” A young Moonshadow elf said, scolding her Earthblood friend.

Drem recoiled from the glare. “I wasn’ tryin’ ta be. I’m jus’ sayin’ yoo should stop puttin’ people on pedestals like their some fancy artwork. Captain Rayla is like the rest of us.”

“The rest of us didn’ fight against a Startouch from the First Elves and live ta tell the tale. She even went on ta become the youngest Crownguard captain chosen fer the position.”

“Listen I’m not-” I tried to intervene but both of them ignored me.

Let’s start at the beginning. Today was like any normal day for me, if you also excluded it being my birthday. Now mentioning my birthday matters because a few minutes ago the Moonshadow elf, Aife, came to me and presented me with a-well-a present. There were a couple of problems I had with that, though. Giving someone a gift in Silvergrove society was a pretty serious thing. You only ever did it with friends or loved ones. I didn’t want to offend Aife in anyway, but I also didn’t know if her tribe was more easygoing on gift giving. She probably saw it as giving tribute since I am her superior but really all of the Crownguard answered to the king so she should’ve made a present for Ez instead for his birthday. I also found it weird accepting gifts from people I didn’t include in my inner circle of friends and family. I have nothing against Aife. Not at all, really, but if the other elves in the guard found out then they would probably start thinking they needed to get presents for me too while the human members would enjoy seeing me getting all embarrassed.

So, when I tried to find a way to tell Aife what she did was something I didn’t want her to repeat the male Earthblood Crownguard cut in unexpectedly. He teased, which lead to them bickering and to this situation I’m currently in. I was feeling embarrassed about getting this much attention. It was bad when a certain someone I knew did it and from all our friends on my birthday but I didn’t want it from people I was still unfamiliar with.

“Hey,” I shouted, this time getting their attention.

“Yes, I did help in the final, final battle with the Fallen Startouch elf and I did get to become a member of the Crownguard and promoted ta captain later.” _Though that still feels a little like nepotism,_ I thought. It was a bit convenient that I got the promotion after Soren raised in the ranks and became General Gren’s commander after Amaya retired one year ago. With that in mind I chose my next words carefully. “But I didn’ do all of it on mah own. Everything I’ve accomplished has been with the support from mah loved ones.”

“How is it considered an accomplishment if ya needed help ta do somethin’ in the first place?” Drem asked, giving me an unimpressed look.

Oh, that stung worse than a bumble-scorp. If I weren’t captain and not trying to set an example, I would’ve chased that blowhard all across the courtyard with my butterfly knives.

“Real strength comes from knowing when to ask for help,” a fourth voice piped in. Coming from an open-aired veranda was a young man in a bright red tabard with long hanging-sleeves tied at the armholes and dark blue trousers tucked under two boots. He danced the line between mage and noble and made it look pretty handsome.

“Prince Callum-” “-Archmage” the two Crownguard-in-training said at once before bowing in respect.

The acknowledged Mage-ly prince rubbed the back of his neck, his face flushed. I couldn’t help but smile. After all of these years Callum still became sheepish when people addressed him with fancy titles. He was a dork and that was one of the reasons I loved him.

“It’s like your friend said,” Callum continued, once he found his voice again. “Rayla did fight against Aaravos at mine and Ezran’s side and helped usher in a new era of peace.

But before any of that she was the first elf willing to hear out my brother when he discovered the lost Dragon Prince’s egg. And then the four of us-my brother’s pet glow-toad included-worked together to bring Azymondias safely back to his home in Xadia and the rest was history. If it weren’t for teamwork neither of you would probably even be here.”

The Earthblood elf looked humiliated all of a sudden. “Uh, well I was-”

“Done here?” Callum supplied, giving the young elf a flat expression.

Drem nodded. “Yep,” he squeaked.

“Good,” I said, clasping my hands together. “How about you run ten laps ‘round the castle and then yoo can go back ta basic training.”

As Dream started to walk to the castle’s battlement before I stopped him with a wave from my slash hand. “Hup, hup, hup. I said ‘round the castle. Not inside it.”

“But the ledge is too narrow around most of the side. I’ll have ta cling on the walls if I don’ want ta fall,” Dream complained.

“Consider it part of yer free solo rock climbin’ trainin’ then.” I gave him a wide grin.

The bushy antlered elf grumbled something inaudible as he stalked away. Hopefully he’ll learn from this experience after swallowing a large piece of humble Moonberry Surprise.

“I don’ have ta join Drem do I?” Aife asked with panicked expression. It was an open secret that she had a fear of heights. That’s why I usually assigned her to guard duty inside the castle and way from high ledges.

I shook my head. “Yoo didn’ do anything wrong. Drem was the instigator in the argument earlier, but yoo should remember ta back down before an argument escalates into a fight.”

“But isn’t that considered cowardly?”

“It’s much braver ta be the bigger person and not tryin’ ta prove yerself. Yoo should always trust what yer heart says is right. I know that goes against what Moonshadow culture always taught us, but it’s the right way. Believe yoo and me.”

“I-I will think about it.”

“That’s all I ask from ya. Yer dismissed.” I gave her the traditional Katolis salute along with what the Moonshadow elves did when we were once a unified army a long time ago. Right before she was completely out of sight I called out, “Oh and Aife, next time yoo want ta get me something… a card is more than enough.”

Aife nodded, looking more comfortable than before. “Okay.”

With that said she left. Right away I let my posture slump and shoulders slag down while breathing a sigh.

“Once again, yoo’ve save mah life, Callum,” I said dramatically, accepting his offered elbow and lace it with mine, then we walked through the courtyard and into the gardens. Despite how late in the season it was there were still a few native and Xadian flowers in bloom. I couldn’t help but admire their beauty and scent until Callum poked my arm.

“So I saved you from your adoring fans?” He teased, arching an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes at him. “You know I’m pretty sure the one that just defended you might have a tincy-incy little crush on you.”

“Yer not jealous?” I titled my head.

He shook his head. “Why would I be? I’m a very mature adult, confident and comfortable with the relationship I have with my faithful and loyal girlfriend.”

My cheeks warmed with slight embarrassment. Even after five years have passed he could still find ways to be charming. I didn’t want him to know that so I decided to have a wee bit of fun.

“Oh, I see. Does she know yoo’ve been seeing me, though?” I gave him a playful look.

“Well, does your boyfriend know you’ve been seeing me? I hear he’s a pretty powerful mage who’s got quite the temper,” the amusing human said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I couldn’t help but snort at his subtle ego stroking. He rarely bragged so it didn’t bother me when he acted like this. “He’s been workin’ on that temper of his the past few years, but can still be a pretty big goofball at times.”

Callum pretended to wince. “But I thought that’s what you liked about him?”

“I like the fact that he’s mah goofball,” I said with a wink.

“Just as long as you’re his too,” he said, tightening his hold around my waist. It wasn’t too firm that I felt strained, it was exactly enough to feel his warmth.

“I’m _yer_ goofball?”

“Need I remind you of Human Rayla again?” He said, giving me a knowing look. “Or the time you told me about wanting to adopt twenty Adoraburrs? Or how about when you got excited over staying at the Banther Lodge during New Years and making an army of snowelves? And I do I even need to mention the time you found the biggest banister in the castle and wanted to slide down-”

“Shut up,” I said, giving him a knowing look of my own. He got the message at once and his lips met mine halfway into warm kiss. My hands made it up to his hair and racked through the soft, albeit, messy strands. Just as Callum was starting to get a little bolder with the kiss we were rudely interrupted by a obnoxious cough. The two of us reluctantly pulled away from each other and glowered at the person responsible for disturbing the romantic mood.

  
  
Soren in his Commander garb sighed with an eye roll. “Ugh, could you two get a room already?”

“Who said you could watch, Soren?” Callum wittily shot back. I couldn’t help but be proud of how far he’s come along with making sharp comebacks.

“Why are yoo here, Soren?” I asked evenly, no longer annoyed with him being there.

“The king asked me to tell that he wants his Court Mage-slash-Advisor guy to meet him in the throne. Some super talk secret stuff going on.” Which was code for ‘brotherly discussion: no non-family members allowed.’

“You know you can call him Ezran or Ez, right?” Callum pointed out. “He gave everybody permission to be as casual as they want with him unless foreign dignitaries are involved.”

“Yeah, well the former general is still here and she gets on people’s cases for not following protocol and can I just be real for a sec and admit how your aunt secretly scares me sometimes?”

“Amaya scares all who isn’t family.” Callum replied with a somber tone. I giggled at his antics.

“Will you be able to hang on a little while longer while I go see what His Eminence requires?” my silly prince asked.

I sighed, clutching a hand over my heart. “It will be painful but I shall learn ta bear the separation fer yer sake.”

Both of us hid our smirks while we noticed Soren grumbling behind us. He was making a show of being annoyed by our relationship as much as we were pretending to act like lovestruck school kids. Okay, that last part was kinda a lie since we also behave that way for real.

When Callum left I did feel a small pang of sadness but it went away after I remembered we’d see each other again. Hopefully it will be very soon, if everything else goes well today.

Soren and I were alone at the garden before he suggested we headed back to the courtyard for some sparring. He always liked taking whatever chance he could at a rematch with me. I would usually win but the matches were fun and always drew a large crowd.

“So, are yoo enjoyin’ yer time back in the castle?” I asked after we chose our weapons and began to clash.

“Normally there’s not supposed to be this much talking in a fight,” Soren called out while he slashed his pretend sword at my waist. I was too quick for him, crouching into a hunching position before springing up, twirling to his side and then placing a gentle tap above his hip.

“Point.” I said while beaming. “In case yoo haven’t figured it out yet, I’m not what yoo exactly call normal. Now about mah question?”

It’s not strange to see Amaya and Soren back in the castle in July. They come every year to celebrate Callum’s birthday on the fifteenth. What I found weird was that the two of them insisted on staying for mine. Aside from the first birthday I had when I came to the castle they weren’t always present at the four other ones after that.

“It’s kinda weird,” Soren admitted while we circled each other. “I’m so used to living up north where the border fort is, that coming down here feels too warm.” For a moment he is distracted, allowing me to sneak up from behind and poke at where the middle of his spine would be.

“Hey,” he gave me a look. “There should be like a rule to not attack someone while they monologue.”

I smirked. “I think someone once told me ta use any chance I could get at defeating mah opponent.”

“Was it me?” Soren asked with a grin.

“Actually it was Runaan who taught it to me first before yoo did.”

“Oh.”

“Are yoo okay?” Rayla noticed the downcast look on Soren. “Do yoo wanna do a Big Feelings Time session?”

In the first few months I moved in the castle it became apparent that it wasn’t just her and the Royal siblings that needed time to vent but also a certain Crownguard captain. Once Callum and Ezran explained to Soren what it meant he became a willing participant as the years passed.

“Is it weird that I feel a little out of place here?” Soren asked as the two of us took a break from fighting and sat on a nearby bench. “You know, since I’ve been living up north the past couple of years I’m so used to it instead of here. Which is weird since I pretty much lived almost the first twenty years of my life in the castle.”

I nodded in sympathy. “I know how yoo feel. I always thought the Silvergrove and Xadia were mah home fer the longest time. Even since I started living here I have felt a bit different. Even though I’m no longer banished I’ve chosen ta live here.”

“Don’t you get homesick?”

I nodded again. “Especially now that both sets of mah parents are livin’ in the Silvergrove again. Both my mum, dad and Runaan decided ta retire from fightin’ fer a livin’ which they have every right to after the nightmare they experienced.”

It was the closest I got to mention Viren with Soren present. Everyone in our group decided not to bring up the knight’s father unless absolutely necessary. The history between them was their business.

So like the good friend that I was I quickly went back on topic. “But I send letters and they always write back to me. And after the war ended going to and from Xadia is a lot easier than before so we can all visit one another when we like. Just as long as we sent a letter ahead a’ time so we know when the other is comin’.”

Soren blinked before he gave me a side-eyed look. “Soooo, you would be fine with living here on a permanent basis?”

“Permanent?” I repeated as my eyes scrunched up.

“Well, I mean if something were to happen that made you decide that staying here for good was a _good_ idea.”

“If I say something that sounded incredibly sappy would yoo promise not ta groan at it?”

“What would happen if I did?”

“I’ll do the usual thing we agreed on if yoo ever broke a promise.” I smirked after I saw him shudder.

“Deal.” He said.

“Okay, so originally I came here because I didn’t have anywhere else ta go. I once told Callum after I was banished from the Silvergrove that I had no place where I belonged. It wasn’t until after we confessed our feelings that I realized somethin’ important. A home no longer meant four walls, a bed and a little cute fence surroundin’ the house ta me. Home is something that matters deeply in mah heart and I love Callum more than anythin’. No mater where I am in the world, even if it’s a boat in the middle of the ocean, Callum is home as long as he’s by mah side.”

I felt so light after saying that aloud. Shamefully, I haven’t even told Callum that yet. But I wanted to. I planned to tonight along with something else.

“You weren’t kidding. That was the corniest thing I’ve heard from you yet,” Soren whined.

I whipped my head and gave him a deadpanned stare. “Did yoo just groan?”

The blond man paled. “No.” I could already see swear forming on the sides of his head.

“Yoo remember the rule, right? About what happens when ya break a promise with me?”

“Any chance I can get a ten second start?” He squeaked as I raised my fake sword.

I scrutinized him for a second before replying, “Make it five and now yoo have four seconds left. I suggest yoo get to it.”

* * *

“Why is our captain chasing the commander of the army through that hallway?” a person in Crownguard armor asked while they pointed at two figures running through the hall, the later screaming like a toddler.

“You’re new here, right?” the Tidebound elf in charge of the tour asked the human.

“I was transferred from the eastern border,” the non-binary soldier replied.

“Right, so when the Captain chases Commander Soren around it’s just another Tuesday for us. Anyway down that hall is the main entrance to the barracks,” the nonchalant elf said, resuming the tour without pause. “To the right is the washroom and the left of that is where we do laundry. Don’t get those two mixed up. Nudity is still mostly frowned upon round here. Made that mistake once. Further down from there is-”

* * *

 **✧** **Callum** **✧**

“Callum you’re over-thinking this.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You’ve been pacing for the last half hour and wringing your hands. You always do that when you’re nervous about something.”

Once again my observant brother hit a unicorn’s eye on the target. (Metaphorically speaking, of course. Ez would never shoot an animal even if he life depended on it).

“You should probably stop your pacing. You’ll make a rut in the rug,” my teasing aunt said through sign language. “And I bet Opeli will get mad since it’s an antique.”

The three of us were inside the Throne Room, having our talk. The talk being about an event I had planned to spend with a certain Moonshadow elf. It shouldn’t even be that big of a deal, Rayla and I had dinners alone together all the time and a few on our respected birthdays. Tonight shouldn’t be that big of a deal, but it was.

“Callum, you really just need to calm down.”

I stared at Ez, smiling weakly. “Is that my king talking or my little brother?”

“Both,” he said without any hesitation. One moment later he got off from the throne and walked down towards me, placing his hands on my shoulders. After five years Ezran was already at eye-level with me. Knowing how tall my step-dad was Ez was definitely going to tower over me by the time he turns twenty. I wasn’t too perturbed by that since I’m not insecure about my appearance, and I was proud of how much Ez was growing both physically and mentally.

“And as your Kingly brother I’m telling you things will be fine tonight.” His voice was even starting to sound a little like Dad’s.

“I know it’s going to be. I rechecked the weather patterns, which said it’s going to be a clear sky with a bright moon. I spoke with the guards to make sure they don’t accidently disturb us while they do their evening patrols. Barius helped prepped me for weeks on how to make Rayla’s favorites-”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” my brother cut in.

“I think what Ez means is that ‘other’ thing that you got planned for tonight,” Aunt Amaya said, managing to put in air quotes while signing the word other.

I knew right away what she meant.

“I don’t know,” I said, rubbing the back of my neck. “Maybe it’s too soon.”

“Too soon?” Ez intoned deeply. “You’ve been in a courtship with Rayla for how long exactly?”

“Five years.” I answered.

“And how long did Dad know Mom before he did the thing?”

“Six months,” I answered, my throat feeling a little bit dry all of a sudden.

“It might’ve been six months, but everybody used to joke that he was going to do it the moment after my sister knocked him down in six steps,” Aunt Amaya said, her dark eyes shined with a certain fondness. “And that was literally the first day they met.” Then her eyes crinkled as she silently laughed. Ez and I joined her soon after.

As soon as we finished reminiscing Ez straightened his back, stared straight at me and said, “You said you were going to do it on your birthday but then you chickened out. You’ve been putting it off since then and today’s Rayla’s birthday and you’re supposed to have a romantic dinner tonight. If you don’t do the thing before July is over I’ll be in so much trouble.”

“With who?” I asked with growing concern.

Ez’s eyes shrunk. He clearly hadn’t meant to say that last part aloud. When Aunt Amaya and I gave our king a hard look, he caved.

“I might’ve been corresponding with Ellis and when she heard about your whole issue she made a bet with me that if you don’t do the thing before July ends, I’ll have to spend a year supply of dog food for Ava.”

After hearing that I chuckled. “How’s that a bad thing? We’ve got plenty of money.” Which was true, because the treasury was fuller than it had been in decades. It’s been that way ever since we started open trade with Xadia. It turns out Queen Zubeia became quite fond of Katolian jelly tarts and insisted on a steady supply of it and other food from our land.

“It’s not that I’m worried about, it’s just.” Ez paused. “If I win the bet, Ellis said she’d agreed to spend six weeks at the castle.”

Once I heard that and saw the red flush on my brother’s cheeks I was able to put two and two together.

“Oh, I see. You’re hoping that if I elevate the status of my relationship, there’s a chance your little budding friendship with a certain wolf-girl could grow into something more.” I concluded with a raised eyebrow.

“You know you could just ask her to come visit, right?” Aunt Amaya pointed out with a soft smile.

Ezran’s blush deepened. “I know, but I’m worried she might say no or figure out what I’m planning and say she doesn’t feel that way about me.”

“Like what I’m doing?” I offered an oh-so innocent smile.

My brother pouted. “Do you have to rub it in?”

Seeing Ez’s humiliated look softened me. I patted the top of his head and decided to make things less embarrassing for him.

“Look I’ll make a deal with you. I’m not going to back down tonight if you promise to just ask Ellis if she would like to come to the capital with Ava sometime. I bet she would love to explore the hidden tunnels or run around in the forest. I bet she hasn’t been to a lake either,” I added, referring to the lake that also acted as our moat.

Ez nodded. “That does sound like a good arrangement.”

“You’ll hold up your end of the bargain if I do mine?” I asked once more.

“I sure can.” He offered his hand to shake, which I accepted. As soon as our hands clasped he yanked me forward.

“But only if you don’t chicken out,” Ez whispered into my ear.

I smiled sheepishly but said nothing against his statement. Ez stepped back, his cheery demeanor returning effortlessly. His blue eyes glanced behind me to look at the windows facing west. “That sun is already past mid-day. You should probably get ready for tonight,” he ended in a singsong tone. Bait glowed from yellow to playful pink.

I shook my head at their joking but knew they meant well.

“I need to get going myself. I promised Janai that I’d take her to see the village’s forges. I think she finds our puny human smithies amusing,” Amaya signed with an amused eye-roll.

Ez and I made our way out of the room right after she left with Bait in my brother’s arms. When we turned a corridor I looked at him and asked, “Are you sure you’ll be fine just eating with Aunt Amaya and Janai?” This would be the first in over a month where Rayla and I didn’t sit down to have a meal with Ez. Usually we were home but there were times where I was needed to visit the other human kingdoms and Xadia as a sort of magic diplomat for long periods of me and Rayla’s job as the Crownguard captain meant she sometimes had long days and nights to work. Family meant everything to the three of us after everything we went through together. Of course we did technically celebrate her birthday this morning with a big feast. A break _feast_ if you will (Heh. Still got it.), but I was still a little worried if Ez would feel sad about the change.

“I’m more than fine with it, Callum.” Ez promised me. “Because after tonight our family just might get a little bigger.”

“I hope you’re not referring to what I’m thinking.”

“I wasn’t talking about _sandwiches_.” My brother sighed.

I laughed. “I was just messing with you. Consider it payback for earlier.” I messed up his poofy hair for a moment before I skipped down the hall. I paused mid-stride as a new thought came to me. I turned around, giving my brother a hard look and said, “You better not spy on me and Rayla tonight, okay? I could really use the privacy for the evening. Got it?”

Ez saluted at me. “King’s honor.” Then he said his goodbyes and waved at me while he held Bait in his other arm.

I scrutinized him for another moment just to see any weakness before I was satisfied enough to believe in his sincerity. I then resumed my previous movements and headed to the kitchens to get ready.

* * *

Ezran finished waving once Callum was out of sight.

The small blue spotted glow-toad let out a small croak as he looked up at his friend.

“Well of course we’re still going to spy on them. How will we ever know if Callum backs out in the last second? Again.” The young king sighed. “I need to be there if Callum doesn’t do the thing and I might need to say something so Rayla will know.”

Bait croaked again. His perpetual frown slightly deeper than usual. 

“I don’t care if that’s less romantic than Callum mustering up the courage himself but he’s had this coming for a long time,” Ez said with an edge of frustration in his tone. “And to be honest I don’t want to send dried meat to Ellis’ village. Do you have any idea how much postage costs this day and age?” 

* * *

**✧** **Callum** **✧**

I thanked Barius for his help one last time before I made my way out of the castle kitchens and down a corridor towards the meeting place Rayla and I usually went to before our dates. Not to sound overdramatic or anything but everything was perfect. I don’t care if I’ll get jinxed later for saying it but it was true. All the food I prepared was made the exact way I knew Rayla liked them. My clothes were neat with no sign of stains or tears. The weather prediction turned out to be true and the sky was beautiful under the light of the moon. I felt calm and confident. Nothing could possibly ruin my good mood.

CRASH!

I let out a grunt after colliding with something metallic.

“I’m so sorry your highness!” a Crownguard by the name of Marcos said as he helped me get back up. “I wasn’t looking where I was going and I-”

“I’m alright,” I said, interrupting him. I was too busy worrying over my basket of food.

Aw, shoot. I had no idea how late it was getting. I didn’t want Rayla to wait on me. Not on her birthday.

I gave a hasty bye to Marcos before I made it to the usual spot.

The meeting place was the very hallway I first met Rayla all those years ago. I always had a weird sense of humor for picking that spot but to me it was where everything in my life changed. Yes, that night did end in tragedy even if I didn’t really know yet and home never felt the same knowing that I wouldn’t have either of my parents with me again. Rayla and I both thought that meeting brought new meaning after how things went down that night. The night when two plucky kids, an elf and glow-toad went adventuring into the unknown to make things right. That choice changed the world for the better. It took a long way to get there and we are all still working hard to keep the peace, but it’s worth it. And me having to practically run halfway across the castle to get there was also worth it.

In a few minutes I made it with a moment to spare, finding the spot with no more distractions.

By the windows near a pot of Xadian melodaisies (playing a low-key folk song) stood my brave, fast and beautiful Moonshadow elf in her full Crownguard regalia. I guess practice when longer than Rayla expected.

“Hey.” She greeted with a wave.

“Hey,” I echoed breathlessly. Whether I winded because of the running or just hopelessly in love that was something I hadn’t decided on yet.

Rayla pushed herself off from the window and walked over to me. “Yoo look nice.”

I looked down for a moment to sift at my outfit to make sure nothing was off about it. I wore a new sleeveless dark brown tunic with Katolis red thread sown in. The pants I had on were the same blue I once wore on my continent-trotting journey while I had one the same boots from earlier today. I also had my favorite scarf on since it would a little bit cold tonight (and it wasn’t because I had grown to believe it was lucky and needed a charm just in case). My hair was the same usual mess of brown as always but Rayla said she preferred me that way so that was.

“I just wanted to look special for you on your birthday, plus the robes needed to be dry cleaned.”

She snickered at my joke and then leaned forward to kiss me. For the first time today neither of us were interrupted and were free to stop whenever we wanted. We stopped after ten minutes once we needed to catch our breaths.

“I’m sorry that I’m still wearin’ mah uniform.” She said a few minutes later as we walked down the hall. “Those drills took longer ta finish that I expected.”

“I don’t mind, really.” I said. When she turned her head away for a moment I stole a glance at her.

I never really was one those types of guys that thought armor looked sexy, but that changed once I first saw Rayla wearing the Crownguard uniform. The armor didn’t just suit her physically, though. Thanks to Rayla’s instruction in the past four years the members of the Crownguard were not only lighter on their feet but could switch their fighting styles in a flash. Nobody was at all surprised when Soren picked her as the new captain after he took over as Commander from General Gren. Sure the Crownguard wasn’t as old and traditional as the Dragonguard but Rayla made it her own.

“I feel overdressed compared ta the ensemble yoo’ve got on.”

A nervous chuckle escaped my lips. “I just wanted to look nice for tonight. It’s still your birthday after all.”

“Aye it is. So, how long are yoo gonna keep the surprise a secret?” She looked at me with a quizzical stare.

“What surprise would that be?” I said coyly in an attempt to play along.

“Don’t pretend I didn’t notice the basket yer carryin’.” My lovely and observant elf pointed at the woven container I was holding with one hand while the other was intertwined with hers. “Yoo don’t have a Soulfang hidin’ in there, right?”

I snorted at her joke. “No, but inside is a nice surprise. At least I hope it is.”

“Are yoo takin’ me out on a picnic?” She had a small smile slowly spreading before it warped into a frown. “But it rained really hard last night an’ most of this mornin’. The ground outside is still too wet.” I felt Rayla suppress a shudder. “I don’ like gettin’ wet.”

“I know, that’s why we’re going to be having our moonlit picnic in here,” I announced after we arrived at our destination. The two of us were in front of a door that after I opened led straight to the castle’s recently constructed room.

“Is this the conservatory?” Rayla said with a gasp.

“It is,” I said with a nod even though she didn’t notice it while entering inside.

When it became apparent that Katolis’ environment wouldn’t be able to support all of the Xadian plant life we imported Queen Janai kindly offered a solution. It was a type of greenhouse that her people had been using for centuries to prevent their more delicate crops from drying up in the sun-drenched climate of the Sunfire territories. The chamber was roughly half the size of the Throne room. It had arched columns that held up the glass roof while also supporting the new pipe system to water the plants the Sunfire elves introduced to us a few years ago. A lot of their architectural designing went into the framework and wide windows, they even showed us how to make metal frames that would rust at a much slower rate than the metals made by humans. After five long months the conservatory was now more than a blueprint. Its introduction in the human kingdoms could change how we grow plants. And if all goes well, we would hopefully not have to worry about severe droughts again.

“But if this room is finished why haven’t we opened it fer the people ta see yet?” Rayla asked once she took her attention away from a tree that grew purple fruits that reminded me of strawberries with their shape but smelled of bananas.

“That’s because it isn’t yet,” I said while closing the door we went in. “There’s still a few glass panels that need to placed in the wall over there.” I pointed to the wall on our right that faced the west, which had an obvious gaping hole by the corner. “I’ve been able to put a few wards to prevent any bugs or small animals to sneak in. Hopefully the glass craftsmen should have it done by the end of the week.”

“Oh, so then are we sneakin’ in here just like in the old days?” Rayla asked with a charming grin.

“I managed to pull a few strings with the king and he’s allowing an early preview of the greenhouse,” I said flippantly.

She rolled her eyes in amusement. “That must’ve been so difficult fer yoo ta obtain.”

“Well, I actually did promise Ez a few mage wing flights in the future along with agreeing to his royal portrait when he turns sixteen.”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “But doesn’t he already have a royal portrait?”

“Are you talking about the one with you, me, Ez and Bait? That was the family portrait, Rayla. Like the one I did with my mom, step-dad and Ez a long time ago.” The very one I tried to emulate every year as a Winter Solstice gift.

“Oh,” she said thoughtfully. “I didn’t realize that’s what it was.”

“Why else would you be in the painting? Ez and me thought of you as family then and still do.” I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving them a light squeeze.

The smile on Rayla’s face was the brightest I had seen all day.

“So where exactly in this room are we going to be picnicking?”

“Right over here.” I said, leading her to a spot concealed by a few large trees. Behind the trunks was large woolen blanket with a dozen pillows lying around. The small area was lit with four lanterns (enchanted so the plants couldn’t catch fire) to illuminate where the moon can’t reach.

“This is beautiful, Callum.” Rayla said with wide eyes.

I smiled while placing the basket down. “I aim to please. And hopefully this meal will too,” I said, trying not to sound worried.

She clearly heard the concern edge in my voice and gave me a flat stare. “I’m sure it’ll be fine whatever you brought. I’m not a picky eater.”

I opened the lid for Rayla to see but closed my eyes. I didn’t have enough time to look earlier and judging from her shocked gasp it didn’t look good.

“Listen, I’m really sorry. I tried to get everything right and I accidently knocked against one of the guards on my way here. So if anything looks messy or ruined I’m sorry and-”

“Callum.” Rayla reached out to me and placed a hand over my shoulder. That gesture compelled me to look up and see her expression.

She had an even bigger smile than before that stretched across her face without looking weird.

“The food looks perfect.” She pushed the basket forward so it was touching my knees and I gazed inside to see its contents.

It turned out since I packed everything so tightly nothing actually spilled and stayed in place. Phew. That was a close one.

“So, which food do you want to start with first?” I asked after I handed her and myself some of the soft pillows to sit on. “It’s your birthday so you get to decide.”

“I guess some of the smaller stuff first and move our way up-” She let out a deep gasp right after she lifted a cheese platter. Judging from her expression I knew what she had found. 

“Is that a Moonburry Surprise?” She asked with a squeal. Rayla would always get excited seeing the treat, no matter how many times she has had it after Barius learned the proper way to create it from the Silvergrove bakers.

“It sure is.” I said.

“It’s even got that powdery white sweetening on top that I’ve been startin’ ta like,” she said while pressing her palms together and pressing them near her mouth.

“You mean powdered sugar?” I asked while raising my eyebrows at her. I still find it hard to believe that Moonshadow elves never learned the concept of grounding up their own sugar into a confection before.

She stuck her tongue out at me. “Yoo know what I mean.” Rayla gazed longingly at the large cake-like pastry for a moment more before giving me that earnest look I always had trouble saying no to. “Could we eat this first?” She asked, pointing at the Surprise.

“It’s your birthday, Rayla,” I said while shrugging. “If you want dessert then dinner that’s fine by me.”

Rayal uttered another excited squeal before giving me a quick peck on the cheek and diving in to cut a slice of the Surprise.

I had a big smile of my own long after the dessert was eaten.

* * *

☾ **Rayla** ☾

I was pretty sure that my armor was going to feel a wee bit tighter after all the food Callum and I consumed tonight. Thankfully I took most of the heavier padding off after we properly settled down and eat. Both for not wanting to feel constrained while I ate but also because I didn’t want any crumbs or Moonberry juice to land on the armor, forcing me to clean it later.

The food Callum prepared was delicious. He was the only one besides the cooks who knew all of my favorites. Even though Callum later admitted that he had a lot of help with the cooking it was still touching that he went to such lengths to make tonight so special.

After how hectic the afternoon was, getting to have this break with Callum felt wonderful. He always did have a way of making me feel better. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with him and still find myself falling for him even more. I don’t care how sappy that must sound but it’s the truth.

There was a part of me that was slightly suspicious about what Callum’s motives were. My Archmage did say he had a surprise for me and as amazing as having a picnic inside a greenhouse under the moonlight is, I had a feeling there was a hidden card up his sleeve.

Maybe he suspected that I was-No. He couldn’t have figured it out. I hadn’t told a single soul about my plan. Hopefully Callum will be surprised enough that he’ll be thinking that we were celebrating his birthday all over again.

* * *

 **✧** **Callum** **✧**

Once Rayla and I were finished with our food and I placed the dishes inside the basket we spent a good thirty minutes cuddling. The last time either of us were this close was back at our meeting place. It felt so nice being close to Rayla again that I knew what I was planning next was the right thing. It probably had been since our first year together but we were still kids and I didn’t want to rush just yet. But now I understood what Ez and Aunt Amaya meant about how long I was taking. Life was going by fast and even though everything is peaceful it doesn’t mean it will stay that way forever. I worked so hard to find the perfect moment that I didn’t realize that it would be easier to make it myself.

Right now was the perfect moment.

“Rayla?” She had her eyes closed but I could tell she was still awake and gently nudged her.

“What is it?” Rayla opened her eyes and stared towards mine.

I held onto her look before taking a deep breath. “Did you remember that game we played back on the night we first expressed our feelings?”

The elf’s eyes turned downcast. It was her way of showing that she was thinking. “Was it on the Ambler after we officially kissed?”

“Yeah, that game of 5 Questions,” I said after nodding.

“That was a long time since we played it. Are yoo wantin’ ta play a new version of that?” Her eyes danced with amusement.

“Actually I still have three follow up questions to my third and final queries.” I said self-assuredly. “So that’s six in total.”

“Oh, so yoo do?” She said with a smirk. “What’re they going ta be then?”

Rayla was probably thinking that I was going to ask something related to _sandwiches_ , but I had a different topic in mind.

“Are you happy here in Katolis?”

Rayla did appear thrown off by my serious question momentarily but truthfully answered, “I am. I have mah own life here with all of our friends and yoo.”

I smiled warmly at her statement and reached out for her hand, which she accepted automatically.

“So, you don’t miss your family back in the Silvergrove? Like maybe you want to invite them to come visit here? How about inviting Zym too since we haven’t seen him in a while-”

“Callum,” she said my name while giggling. “What’s with the barrage of questions here? Give me a chance ta answer at least one of them.”

“Right, sorry. I got a bit carried away.”

“Ta answer yer second question I do miss mah parents and Runaan and Ethari sometimes, but I know I can always see them whenever I like now. And like I said before, I’m havin’ mah own life here along with not feelin’ lonely anymore thanks ta everyone here makin’ me feel welcomed.

“But what is this all about? Why are yoo suddenly askin’ me all of these questions?” She gave me a pointed look.

I couldn’t help but laugh a little at her staring. “The reason why I was asking all of those questions is because they’re related to my final-final question. But before I get into that-” “Really,” she bemoaned. I rolled my eyes. “Yes, really. Please don’t interrupt this time. Before I get into the final-final question I have something that I need to give you.”

“Callum yoo already gave me somethin’ earlier at the ‘Breakfeast’.”

I rolled my eyes and sighed. “Rayla, a birthday card isn’t a real gift. You only gives those to people when you forgot it was their birthday or they’re a really distant relative you don’t know well enough to buy them a present.”

She made a face. “But it was a handmade one yoo painted fer me. I really like it.”

I always make her and Ez handmade cards every year. Each one painted more unique than the last. This year I did water colored landscapes with cute baby gryphons on the cover for Rayla while Ez’s had that Taffy Hippo he constantly dreamt about.

“Handmade gifts are completely different,” I opinionated. “What I have here is similar.”

“So yoo binded me a book?” she teased.

“No~,” I dragged out the word. “I meant similar as in both are handmade by yours truly.” I leaned myself over around a potted plant and pulled out a box.

“Was that hiding there the whole time?” Rayla asked.

“No.” I said while shaking my head.

“Were yoo hidin’ this under that new Moon illusion yoo’ve been workin’ on?” She looked at the present and then at me with an interested stare.

“No, it was just hiding under all the food.” I motioned to the basket.

Rayla laughed. “Still pretty clever, knowin’ I’d be more interested in the food than what was underneath it.”

I chuckled before nodding in agreement. “I pulled the box out while you were busy with removing your upper armor off.” Then I pushed the present forward until it was touching her legs.

Carefully, she opened the box’s lid and plucked the colorful tissue paper away and then finally reached the end. I couldn’t hide the smile I had when I saw her widened eyes. In Rayla’s hands was a long green cotton scarf with the uneven towers of Katolis on one end and the Primal Moon symbol on the other stitched in gold.

“Callum, this is beautiful.” She gasped.

“I was hoping you would say that,” I said, noticing that she hadn’t pulled it all the way out yet.

“Yoo really made this?” Rayla asked as she continued to stare at the cloth.

“Don’t sound so shocked.” I put on a phony offended look. “I’m a man of many talents that usually relate to either drawing, magic and reading cooking instructions.” I turned my nose at her but she could tell I was joking.

She nudged my ribs with a smile and said, “I meant that like I’m touched that yoo would go out of yer way ta make somethin’ fer me. First the food and now this,” she held up part of the scarf and then put it back in the box, “Yer too good fer me.”

“Hey, that’s supposed to be my line.” I said before I leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her cheek. “Why don’t you put it on?”

“Was that the question yoo said yoo were goin’ ta ask earlier?” She gave me a sidelong stare.

I laughed and shook my head. “Nope, but it’s related to the scarf.”

“Oh really?” Rayla smiled before tilting her head down. “Could yoo put it on me?” she asked, sounding bashful.

How could I say no to that question while she was giving me another adorable look? So carefully (and discretely) I wrapped the scarf around her neck.

“Does this remind yoo of the time back in the canyons?” She asked me with a soft expression.

“You mean the time we were almost barbequed by a big angry dragon and we somehow managed to dodge his fire blasts without either of us getting singed?” I asked. When I saw her frowning at me I laughed. “I know what you’re talking about. You’re thinking of when I lent you my scarf so you could use its scent to trick Sol Regem into thinking you were me.”

It also became the beginning of a trend where Rayla would sneakily take my scarf at random times when I wasn’t looking and wore it herself with a proud look on her face.

“I also remember that wee smile yoo gave me after ya put the scarf on me,” she added with a grin very identical to ones she had after successfully stealing said scarf.

“I did tell you later that was around the time I fell in love with you,” I replied. “I couldn’t help but be taken by your beauty.”

Rayla’s smirk morphed into a more genuine smile. “I may have also been a little embarrassed ‘cause yer eyes were starin’ right inta mine back then.”

Time around me slowed as I finished adjusting the scarf on Rayla. I made sure the end with the Katolis insignia was facing forward while the Moon Primal side was resting on her back. The two of us were sitting on the blanket as light from the moon landed on Rayla, giving her an ethereal glow that reminded me of the old fairy stories my mother once told me.

“So, are yoo finally going ta explain why yoo asked all those questions earlier or do I have ta pry the answer out myself?” She asked while crossing her arms and held a glint in her eye. It was the ‘I will tickle yoo ta death’ glint if I wasn’t mistaken.

“Because this next one is related to every one I’ve asked you since the night of our first mutual kiss.”

“And what would that be?”

“Me wanting to know everything about you, realizing how much I want to keep learning more about you and never wanting to stop any of this… this great, wonderful, silly amazing thing we have since we were younger.”

I pulled the other end of the scarf to the front of Rayla’s chest that I had purposely hid so she wouldn’t see what I tied at the end of one of the tassels. On the trimming was a round band made of silver. Imbedded in the center were red, green and amethyst jewels. Before she had a chance to speak I placed a finger on her lips, motioning her to remain quiet. I wasn’t even going to let her interrupt me this time.

“Rayla, on the day that we met I had no idea that I would be going on one of the biggest adventures of my life with you. All I cared about was keeping Ez safe and bringing peace back to the land. I wasn’t expecting to gain not only an Arcanum, but also someone who became the dearest, most incredible friend I’ve ever had,” I said as I felt tears starting to form in the edge of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away before I continued. “You challenge me in the best way possible with your words, your actions and your insight. You helped change me into the man that I am today and I can’t thank you enough for it. We may have just returned from an adventure a few months ago, but I now want to go on a new and incredible one with you. I hope that this adventure could also be the start of a new beginning.

“Rayla, will you make me the happiest man in both the Pentarchy and Xadia and be my wife?”

What followed next was a stunned reaction from Rayla before it quickly changed into her laughing. Before I could even respond she tackled me to the ground, peppering my face with kisses before crashing her lips against mine. It took about five minutes later before she pulled herself back and I could see her looking at me with a wide smile and tears in her eyes.

“Yes,” she said breathlessly.

“You mean it?” I couldn’t help but ask. A part of me was thinking this was all still a dream I was having and hadn’t actually found the courage to ask.

“Aye, ‘cause I love you Callum. I really do,” she answered, saying almost the exact same words when I confessed to her while we flew for the first time.

I let out a stertorous gasp and then leaned my forehead against hers. “I love you, too.”

For a reason I didn’t understand Rayla pushed me back gently and moved one of her hands behind her undershirt. “Yoo weren’t the only one who had a similar idea tonight,” she started to say.

“What do you mean?”

She had on a reserved smile as she withdrew a small trinket that glimmered in the moonlight. In her hand was a golden ring with a ruby, emerald and decently large diamond in the center.

“I was gonna propose to yoo after we got back to our rooms,” she revealed, turning her head away slightly. “Originally, I had planned ta give yoo the ring on yer birthday but the jeweler who was makin’ it fer me said it wouldn’t be ready in time. So I decided ta wait until it was mah birthday ta finally pop the question on ya. I had no idea yoo’d beat me to it.”

I could barely contain the shocked gasp as she slipped the ring onto my hand. The first words to pop out of my mouth were, “You were hiding that under your shirt the whole time?” and gave her an amused expression.

“I didn’t have time ta find a box fer it. And it was covered in cloth,” she said, sounding a little bit peeved.

“I’m not complaining I’m just surprised is all.” I said right away, raising a hand in defense.

“Well, it was mah plan ta surprise ya.”

“So, you really want to marry me too?” I asked as I felt tears falling down my face again.

Rayla smiled as she rubbed away my tears and kissed me. “Yes, Callum. I have fer a very long time now.”

“In that case, my answer is yes.” I kissed her back, leading to the two of us embracing for a little while longer after that.

We stayed in our hold afterwards, the two of us admiring each other’s bands.

“So, the reason yoo picked an emerald is because the color reminded yoo of mah home?” She asked after I finished explaining the meaning behind the gemstone.

“Yeah.”

“I picked an emerald fer yours because….” When she trailed off I looked at her and noticed her blush. I hadn’t seen her face go red in over a year.

“Because what?” I curiously prodded.

“Because it reminded me of yer… eyes,” she replied, the color on her cheeks deepened.

I smiled, touched by the gesture and kissed her on the forehead. “You know the reason I picked amethyst for yours is because it reminded me of _your_ eyes.”

She giggled. “I kinda figured that one out. And the ruby?”

“It’s our birthstone,” I said simply. “According to Katolis customs, that is.”

“Same thing fer me,” Rayla said. “I worked really hard on figuring out on what kind of ring I should get and which stones would be perfect. I picked a diamond because the jeweler said it would be a nice center piece when I couldn’t think of somethin’ else, though.”

A thought came to me and I couldn’t pass it up. “You do know that the proposal ring you gave me is meant for women, right?” I gave her a catlike grin.

“It is?” She held a confounded look.

Suddenly I became a little worried at her expression. “Well, technically the rings with the bigger gem in the center are usually worn by women or the more submissive partner in a relationship,” I said in an attempt to mollify.

“Huh, I guess that explains why the jeweler was givin’ me funny looks after I told him it was fer my future _financ_ _é_.” I couldn’t help but chuckle as I was starting to imagine that scenario in my head.

She gazed at the ring with a look of disappointment. “I guess I should go get a new one fer yoo.”

“Actually, I like it.” I admitted. Then I leaned in to give her a fake whisper. “You know I was always kinda jealous that women were the ones who got the wear the prettier looking rings while the men just have plain bands.”

“Well, yoo should know that’s not the case with horn cuffs. Runaan and Ethari’s have big stones on theirs as do mah parents.”

“I know,” I said, already imagining the excited look she’ll get once Ethari makes it here with a certain pair of horn adornments I had commissioned from him.

“Yoo really want ta keep the ring?” she asked me, hesitantly.

I nodded before I nuzzled my nose against hers. “Yes, I do.”

“Good,” she said before leaning in to kiss me. I met her halfway like always and melted instantly. Sadly the kiss lasted for close to a second before Rayla pulled back. Her eyes shimmered fondly while her right hand rested on my left cheek. “Because unlike the ring, I’m not returnin’ mah love fer yoo.”

As I felt the sides of my eyes tear up and laughed. “So it’s okay you’re allowed to be corny while I can’t?”

“I never said I didn’t want ya ta stop. Don’t ever stop bein’ yoo, mah Magely prince.”

“Hey!” I puffed my chest, pretending to appear annoyed. “That’s Mr. Archmagely Prince to you.”

“Does that make me Mrs. Archmagely Prince then?” I probably had the dorkiest smile after hearing her say that as my heart beat faster than before and I brought her into another kiss.

Or at least that’s what I planned to do until I saw a familiar golden glow at the corner of my eye.

“Seriously Ez?” I stood up and walked towards the greenhouse door where I saw the glowing light originally through its small window. When I pulled it open Ez, his pet and Soren fell over and nearly landed on me, though luckily I was able to jump away in time.

“Soren’s here too?” Rayla asked after she joined me.

“Bait was worried about tonight not going according to plan,” my kingly brother said while holding the sixty-two year old glow-toad.*

Bait glowed a bright grumpy red to show his displeasure at the blatant lie.

“Of course he did,” I gave Ez the side eye. “Did he also want you three to eavesdrop on us too?”

“Actually we couldn’t really hear anything because of how thick the door is,” Soren said casually.

When Rayla and I glared at him the former Crownguard balked.

“Can I be the first to just say congrats on the engagement,” he said in an attempt to appease us.

“No fair, I wanted to tell them first, Soren.” Ez said, pouting.

“Hey I allowed you to peek through the window when Callum did the thing and-I shouldn’t have said that last part, didn’t I?”

Despite the mood from earlier getting ruined there was just something about seeing my brother and male best friend arguing with each other that made me laugh. Rayla joined in not that long after.

“How about we just go get some celebratory jelly tarts before things get awkward?” I suggested to everyone.

Ez and Bait’s moods brightened at the offer and eagerly accepted it. The five of us then walked down the hall exchanging idle conversation when Ez tapped my shoulder to get my attention.

“So how long was it going to take for you to tell me that you proposed?” He motioned to the rings on mine and Rayla’s hands.

“I swear on our mom’s grave I was going to tell you about this right away.” I promised.

“After you two had _sandwiches_ together?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I face-palmed in exasperation. “Gods, Ez. Why?” Why did I ever agree to keep my promise of telling him that little thing? I mean I knew he needed to have The Talk someday but why did he keep lording over the whole _sandwich_ debacle after I explained what I was really dreaming about that fateful morning.

“Sandwiches?” Rayla held an interested look.

“You don’t want to know.” I said, trying to dismiss this uncomfortable subject matter.

“Ah, I think ah do now want to know.”

I couldn’t help but cover my face with my hands after Rayla laughed uproariously once she found out the truth.

Well, at least the first half of the evening went all right.... Kidding. The rest of the night was also pretty great.

* * *

“Are yoo really alright with the ring? I can still get a different band.” Rayla ask me after she caught me looking at it again.

It was much later in the night by the time Rayla and I retired to our bedroom. We were under the covers while holding each other close. The doors to the balcony were wide open so the cool air from outside came in. Moonlight trinkle in as I felt the energy from it as I was sure Rayla did as well.

“I love it,” I said. “Really. I was just thinking that I’m going to need a chain so I can still wear the ring when I’m in my mage wing or my other elemental Primal forms.”

Rayla groaned. “I didn’t even think of that when I had it commissioned. But that does sound like a good idea. I should probably get one fer me too so mine won’t slip off or get in the way while I’m fightin’.”

“We can get matching chains just to make it sappy.”

She laughed. “I’m sorry if tonight didn’t exactly go as yoo planned it.”

“To be fair it didn’t for you either. At least you did finally get to show me the dress you wanted to wear.” My eyes darted to the turquoise colored gown that I had haphazardly thrown to the ground earlier.

“Aye, but then ya decided it was better if I not wore it.” She gave me a suggestive look.

“Guilty, but you didn’t protest.” I said, bopping her nose.

Another laugh. Then she pushed my hand away. “I must admit ta that.”

It became quiet for a minute before I spoke up again. 

“You know I’ve kinda learned to accept that any of our initial plans don’t always go the way we want them to,” I said while tracing the side of Rayla’s face. “Like when we were fighting the giant leech, sneaking around Sol Regem or the Battle of the Storm Spire.”

“Yer right. And I am glad that happens ta be a pattern with us.” When she caught my confused expression she added, “Well if mah original plan ta kill Ez had gone the way I planned, this moment and everythin’ before wouldn’t have happened.”

“Wow. You are right about that. And if Ez hadn’t interrupted me when I was trying to convince you I was him neither of us would’ve found out about Zym’s egg and changed everything after that.” As another thought appeared in my mind I couldn’t help but smile. “I have one more question for you then.”

“What’s that?”

“Are you happy that mission didn’t go as planned?”

She rolled her eyes at me before playfully tugging me closer until our lips were inches away. “Don’t think yoo need me ta tell ya,” she said before closing the distance between us. 

Yep, I guess I already knew the answer all along.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finished the chapter. Sorry it took so long for this one. With the writing I’ve been doing for my other story, Riding A Sunset, (a TF multi-chapter based around the 2018 Bumblebee movie in case anybody’s interested) I had to prioritize that one since it has an official release date while this one doesn’t. 
> 
> Does anyone think I need to up the rating in the fic? That dress comment at the end made me wonder if that was too ’sandwich-y’ for Gen. Audiences. PLEASE! tell me in the comments.
> 
> Fun fact: The thing with Callum asking Rayla all of those questions before he proposed was based on how my brother proposed to his future wife. ^-^ It wasn’t exactly done the same way, my brother’s proposal was a bit more romantic in my opinion with it happening under a double rainbow in the middle of a forest but I’m bias like that. XD
> 
> Headcanon time: I like to imagine that Sarai’s first job at the castle before she married Harrow was the captain of the Crown Guard. (I might even make a oneshot detailing this in the future ;) ) I think it would be nice if Rayla took the mantel as a good compromise from Dragonguard!Rayla not being a real thing. 
> 
> *I made that as a reference to anyone who saw/watched the Zoom Into Xadia panel from the 2020 SDCC@Home about a certain answer regarding Bait’s age. XD
> 
> ~Please give comments, kudos and subscribe. I’ll answer any questions to the best of my abilities. :D And be sure to…  
> Keep on Writin’ and Rockin’


	4. Bonus Chapter: Ez’s Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set right after Callum drops the Rayllum bomb on Ezran in “03x07”, Hearts of Cinder.

**♛** **Ezran** **♛**

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!” I continued to say while gaping at Callum and Rayla. I’m pretty sure Bait was having a similar reaction as me but I was too caught up at what my brother just said.

“Ez, Ezran!” Callum’s shouts snapped me out of my stunned reaction.

I blinked twice while trying to stand up. I didn’t really know if I still wobbly from learning my brother was dating my best friend or if I was still recovering from the lack of oxygen.

“You were doing that for like a whole minute. Are you okay?” Callum asked with a worried look on his features.

After I wordlessly nodded I glanced over at Rayla to since I kinda spaced out over what her reaction was.

Rayla had been abnormally quiet during my mini-freak out before her face suddenly turned redder than the time Bait DID drink Moonberry juice. (Yes, Rayla I’m willing to admit my pet glow-toad is a glutton) She got up abruptly, showing no issues with recovering like Callum and me, and announced she was going to ‘scout’ ahead. Yeah, right. Like I didn’t know what she was really doing.

_You can’t run away from your problems forever Rayla,_ I thought indignantly at her. I would know since that’s what I’d been doing for years.

“So, you and Rayla are really together?” I asked once Rayla was out of earshot. As annoyed as I was with her earlier I could tell she needed some space.

“Yeah, we are.” My brother admitted, looking a little dazed.

“I have so many questions to ask,” I said while doing my best to catch up with him.

Before he had a chance to respond Rayla’s voice rang out.

“Callum.” She stepped down the stairs to reach us with a worried look on her face.

“I don’t think that breathin’ spell yoo casted reached Twinkle Toes and hasn’t woken up yet,” she said further.

I gasped with worry. I couldn’t help but feel a little scared. Twinkle Toes was so nice and patient when I first met him, but hopefully he would be fine after Callum did his magic.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go over to make sure he’s okay.” Callum promised. He spared me one quick glance before he gave Rayla a kiss on her cheek. I noticed her face getting red as he walked away. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at them. I guess now that the banther’s out of the bag Callum thinks it’s okay to be openly affectionate around Rayla. I kinda felt annoyed that Callum thought he needed to do that. I’ve seen people kiss and hug before. I didn’t find it gross anymore. He didn’t need my permission to kiss his girlfriend.

“I overheard yoo sayin’ yoo have questions,” Rayla revealed as the two of us resumed walking.

“I did,” I replied while I readjusted my hold on Bait. I was beginning to think that maybe it was Bait’s time to go on a diet.

“Here,” Rayla offered her arms. “I’ll hold ‘im while yoo fix up yer pack’s strap.”

“Thanks Rayla,” I said while smiling gratefully at her. She was always so considerate of other people. That totally had to have been a big reason she and Callum were a thing now. Which reminded me….

“So could you tell me how you and Callum got together? Were you two ever going to tell me? How long have you guys been a couple? Are you going to tell-”

“Hey, slow down there, Ezran.” Rayla waved a hand at me once she was free of holding Bait and I had him in my arms again. “I can’t answer all a’ those at once.”

“Sorry. Like I said before I have a lot of questions.” I smiled guiltily.

Bait huffed out an unimpressed croak.

I threw him a look. “Hey, you were just as shocked about them being a thing like I was. Don’t pretend you knew all the time.”

Rayla laughed in amusement, though I could tell it was because of the argument and not directly at me.

“Hey, Ezran? Have yoo ever played a game called Ask 5 Questions?” She asked me.

I nodded my head no. “What is it?” It sounded like it could be fun.

Rayla went on to explain how it originated from the question game Callum started while we were riding on the rowboat weeks ago to get her mind off of her seasickness. Rayla said that she and Callum made some rules on how each of them were allowed five questions each, they each needed to be different from one another, I couldn’t ask anything that sounded too personal and I was allowed three follow up questions. It sounded simple but a little bit unfair to me. Only eighteen questions? I had way more to ask than that. I pouted for a moment but gave up once Rayla said I could either take it or leave it.

“So, my official first question is how did you guys get together?” I asked her. “Like, I mean, when and where did it happen?”

Rayla had a faraway look on her eyes while her lips formed a soft smile. Oh boy, I hope she wasn’t going to be too sentimental.

“It happened a couple a’ days ago actually,” she revealed. “Long story short, while Callum, Zym and I were travelin’ through this place called the Midnight Desert, I was in a really bad place mentally and I just wanted ta cry. Unfortunately yer brother has great hearing-”

“And he’s a light sleeper,” I added while remembering all the times he caught me when I tried to sneak out of our shared bedroom for a late night snack.

“Aye, that too,” she nodded without her tone changing. “I kept pushing him away while tryin’ ta find a place ta mope but he wasn’t havin’ it. As soon as I started ta put-down mahself Callum told me ta shut up.”

I gasped in astonishment. “Callum, you didn’t really say that, did you?” I shouted at him once the three of us reached him and Zym.

Callum sighed and then shook his head once. “Not the best words to start using when you’re trying to cheer somebody up, I know.”

Rayla laughed in agreement while he helped get Twinkle Toes back up on his feet. “Callum did go onto say much nicer things about me after that and I got so caught up with mah feelings I just… kissed him.”

“Did Callum gape like a fish after that?” I asked while giggling.

“Nope, instead it looked more like,” she turned at me to show her face with wide eyes and puckered lips.

The two of us were laughing in no time flat.

“Okay, okay,” Callum talked over our sniggering with a red face. “I’ll admit it was funny, but to be fair, that was literally my first kiss. And getting kissed by the girl who I was developing a crush at the time caused my brain to stop functioning properly for a whole minute.”

“So much so that I thought yoo were tryin’ ta turn me down,” Rayla recalled.

I couldn’t help but gasp again but this time in a mixture of shock and humor. “No,” I said overdramatically.

“Oh yes, I even threatened ta kill him if he ever brought it up again.”

“Does that mean you have to kill yourself since you just brought it up now?” Callum asked teasingly.

Rayla shoved him while we both rolled our eyes. I’m pretty sure Bait was too.

“Anyway,” she started to tell the story again after clearing her throat. “It wasn’t until the night after that Callum properly reciprocated mah feelings fer him and then we kissed again and again and again and again… and a few more times-”

I knew she was saying that stuff on purpose just to mess with me and it was working.

“Stop it, don’t make it gross,” I mockingly begged while swatting at her. It didn’t take long for her, Callum and me to devolve into a laughing fit. After a minute we soon calmed down and resumed climbing up the Storm Spire.

“Okay, so here’s question number two, why didn’t you guys just tell me you were a thing once Bait and I got back? We’ve been with you guys since yesterday,” I pointed out to them.

Both Callum and Rayla exchanged looks.

“It’s not that we didn’t want you to know, Ez, it’s with what we have is so new we’re still trying to figure things out ourselves,” my brother admitted with a halfhearted shrug.

“Cullum’s right,” Rayla said in agreement. “We’re not ashamed ta be together we’re just still working out the kinks and all of that. Also we both selfishly kinda wanted ta keep it a thing between us fer a little while longer.”

“Yeah, we both kinda forgot you and Bait were there when we kissed earlier is all,” my brother added with the same embarrassed grin he displayed after he confessed his and Rayla’s relationship.

I felt like I understood what they meant and decided to go with my first follow up question. “Are you going to tell anybody else besides me?”

They shared another look, this time with expressions that looked really sad to me.

“We’re uh, not sure about that just yet.” My brother replied, scratching his head.

“We did tease about telling the Dragon Queen earlier but actually doin’ it with other people might cause… a mixed reaction?” Rayla ended the statement like it was a question and pursed her lips.

“I’m sorry,” I bowed my head. “I didn’t mean to ask such a downer question.”

“It’s okay, Ez. I know you didn’t mean it like that,” Callum said before he rubbed my head comfortingly.

“I really think what you two have is great,” I said, trying to brighten the mood. “If other people don’t agree then that’s their loss. You’re probably like the first elf slash human couple in like a thousand years,” I speculated with wide eyes. “We really are making a difference in the world.”

“I guess we are.”

“Though, I originally thought it would be more about peace than dating a dorky mage,” Rayla said while giving Callum a side-eye stare.

“Hey,” my brother frowned, pretending to look annoyed, “that’s Prince Dorky Mage to you.”

The three of us laughed for a moment again before I continued to ask questions. My next one was about whether or not they would remain friends if they broke up (they both answered yes with reassured smiles) before I went to ask a couple of follow ups that eventually led to the topic of food: my second favorite thing before animals and after my family slash friends.

“Wait, what is a Moonberry Surprise and why haven’t I learned about it until now?” I demanded.

“It’s a dessert obviously,” Rayla said while smiling at my annoyed face. “It’s mah favorite treat in the whole wide world.”

“Jelly Tarts are mine,” I replied instinctively before licking my lips. I could still taste the persimmon filling. I almost automatically went to my backpack to grab another treat but then I remembered that I already ate them all while riding on Phoe-Phoe. I held back a devastated sigh. Hopefully I could ask Barius to make more for me when we come back home.

“So you have one last question left, Ez.” Callum made known.

“Wow,” I smiled guiltily. “I guess I asked a lot more questions and follow questions than I thought.”

“I kinda did the same thing myself when I restarted the game with Rayla.” My brother admitted.

“But I thought you said you have one question left?” I asked, recalling a few hours ago when Callum told me the story. I hoped that didn’t count as my last question.

“I do but Rayla convinced me I should probably wait to use it for something important,” he reminded me.

“Yeah,” I remembered now. “… I think I want to save it for later too.”

Rayla nodded in understanding. “Good. Better ta save yer last question fer somethin’ special.”

I couldn’t help but wonder what kind of question I was going to ask. It had to be something really good and important like Rayla said. As I continued thinking that my eyes started to get droopy. I also tried to fight back a yawn but it was no use.

Bait croaked, giving me a grumpy hard look.

“I’m sorry,” I apologized. While I was yawning Bait almost fell out of my arms.

“Ez, we could take a rest if you’re getting tired,” Callum offered.

I stubbornly shook my head. “No, we’re so close to getting to Zym’s mom. We can’t waste anymore-” A yawn broke out before I could hold it in.

Rayla gave me a thoughtful look and said, “Yoo can ride on Twinkle Toes if yoo like.” She patted the side of her Shadowpaw. Twinkle Toes looked at me with a calm stare, like she would be fine with having a rider on his back.

“You guys will wake me up when we get close to the top, right?” I asked after I climbed on Twinkle’s saddle.

“Of course,” both Rayla and Callum promised.

As I started to drift into sleep I couldn’t help but notice my brother giving Rayla a quick peck when he thought my eyes were already closed. I held back a smile and a laugh before I went to sleep for real.

They did keep their promise later. Once we were at the end of Spire’s really long staircase I slid off of Twinkle Toes while Bait stayed on him. His body language implied that he wanted to keep sitting because his fur was fluffy. I’m pretty sure he was just being lazy again. I was both nervous and excited about seeing the Dragon Queen for the first time. Callum’s description of Sol Regem from his story and sketchbook weren’t really enough for me to get an idea of what an Archdragon looked like so I was really looking forward to meeting one in person. Zym barely remembered what his mom was like while inside his egg, though. His thoughts made it seem like she was nice. Hopefully once she sees Zym she’ll be more than happy enough to call off the whole war.

_But what if she doesn’t and still wants you gone like with Dad?_ A very small but negative part of my mind suggested. I quickly brushed that worry away. I had been getting more of those since I became king. Or back when I was king away.

I shook those bad thoughts away as well. I had to stay optimistic. Soren, Opeli, Corvus and Barius both still see as the real king and not Viren. I know Callum and Rayla think that too. I’m sure once we get Zym home everything well work out. They always do at the end of fairy stories and our adventure so far felt like one.

Yeah, it would be nice to have a happy ending. I started to wonder if asking Callum and Rayla what their idea of a happy ending would be as my final question when we came across a bridge and saw someone at the other side.

The time for questions were over for now.

**End of Bonus Chapter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q-A: Kinda a weak ending. Sorry. I’m also really sorry about how long this one took (especially since it’s the shortest of the four chapters). That’s what I get for becoming addicted to musical animatics on Youtube and getting sucked into at last six new musicals, including Six...the musical. XD At least I kept my promise of finishing this before Through The Moon came out. I got the Art of Dragon Prince book a week ago and it’s super amazing. I love everything about it, though I wish it could’ve gone more into the technical side of the series and how it came up with the style and what inspired it more but hopefully there might be a second book in the future after the series is over? That would be nice. I was bummed out when MLP didn’t have a new art book after its show ended. We could call it The Art of Dragon Prince vol. II. How does that sound? 
> 
> Anyway, thanks everyone for giving kudos and comments in the last chapter. I really appreciate all of that and live off of comments. They keep me going.
> 
> ~Please give comments, kudos and subscribe. I’ll answer any questions to the best of my abilities. :D And be sure to…  
> Keep on Writin’ and Rockin’

**Author's Note:**

> Ain’t I a stinker? XD Luckily this is going to be a four-parter so I’m not ending it here. I’m too nice to do that to all of you. I mean the chapter is done, but not the story. I still have three chapters planned after this. ^-^ 
> 
> I’m sorry if anyone was offended by the Soren-bashing. (I don’t hate him at all, I love that strapping young idiot as much as you all do!) But remember this is happening before Callum and Rayla know about Soren’s heel-face turn and before they meet up at the Storm Spire. This is the only time they’ll make fun of him in the story. I promise.
> 
> Like I said before, have a Happy Rayllum and National Ice Cream Month. Who else is going to watch TDP Comic-Con @Home panel on the 24th? I’m planning on watching it hopefully with my friend. She’s a big fan like I am. Even my mom wants to see it with me. :D
> 
> ~Please give comments, kudos and subscribe. I’ll answer any questions to the best of my abilities. :D And be sure to…
> 
> Keep on Writin’ and Rockin’


End file.
